Russian Roulette
by PyroXNamedXHaze
Summary: Hey this is still 'A max ride twilight kidnap talk show' but with a new title!  Haze, The twin of Fang and Ara the twin of Jasper Whitlock/Hale will always fight to live, but what happens when they go to Hogwarts, and why do we have wings? ON HOLD!
1. the beginning and Jasper!

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or max ride JP and SM do. also any thing but the plot, myself, the cat, my alice, and fangs dairy i own!the rest i dont own this is the disclaimer for the whole story and my mom is singing to her 1 foot dog...

pyro: HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY MAXIMUM RIDE/TWILIGHT KIDNAP/ TALK SHOW THINGY! AND I NEED A CO-HOST! NOW MAXIMUM RIDE PEOPLE! IGGY! I NEED THE FLOCK AND ARI AND DYLAN IN HERE STAT!

Iggy:sure haze

pyro: oh and Alex gave FF up so i took her place-sniffel- so its me and alice... my alice not twilights!

-Maximum ride cast poof in-

Max:WHAT THE FNICK!

Fang:...fnick... really Max FNICK!

Angel: be nice to Max, Fang!

Gazzy: -is staring at nudge-

Nudge: WILL SOMEONE GET ME SOME FREAKING CLOTHES IM IN A TOWEL! GAZZY STOP STARING!

pyro:sorry nudge! -hands nudge some clothes-

nudge: thank you!

Ari: Why am i here?

Dylan: i thought you hated me

pyro: my friend Leah -not twilights- covinced me that your better for Max...but im 50/50 DAX/FAX

Ari: and i repeat why am i here?

Pyro: cause this is also a match makeing thingy!

Ari: I'M SEVEN!

pyro:so? im 15!

fang:so am i!

pyro: were twins moron!

iggy: you forgot the disclamer(sp?)

pyro: its up there yo!

iggy:...yo...?

pyro:IGGY GET THE TWILIGHT CAST IN HERE STAT!

iggy: geez im right here! no need to yell...

-Twilight cast appear-

Jasper: WTFH?

Bella: what the fuck i-

Rosalie: I WAS DOING MY HAIR!

Edward: love are you ok?

Rosalie: -lunges at pyro-

pyro: -unfurls wings and flys up, and away from rosalie-

Nudge: OMG OMG OMG SHE HAS WINGS TOO!

Gazzy: NO! really Nudge? shes just been Fangs twin sence...um i dunno FOREVER!

pyro: ALL OF YOU SIT THE HELL DOWN AND SHUT UP!

-Both casts do what she says-

pyro: good! now were going to start with the tortureing! and were gonna start with

...

...

...

...JASPER WIHITLOCK HALE CULLEN!

Jasper: why me?

pyro: cause your my fav twilight person!

Jasper: yay?

pyro: on with the tourture! -grabs jaspers confederate flag and holds a lighter to it-

Jasper: NO ITS A ATHENTIC(SP?) FLAG!

Pyro: to the emo corner!

Jasper: im not emo!

pyro: mhm...Alice

Alice: yeah hes emo i saw him trying to cut himself once...

jasper: it was a dare... -sulks to emo corner-

THATS ALL FER NOW!

lalalalalalalalallalala

REVIEW

\ | /

\ | /

\ |/

v


	2. holy mother of fish and Fang!

A/N: pareings:

Edward/Bella

Alice/Jasper

Rose/Emmet

Nessie(15)/Fang(15)

Max/Dylan

Nudge/Gazzy

Iggy/pyro -grins-

Ari/Angel

pyro: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEBZ! I NEED A CO HOST AND I DONOT KNOW WHY THE HECK I AM TYPEING IN CAPS BUT I WILL DO IT IN EACH CHAPPIE!

Iggy: hey where are Gazzy and Nudge?

pyro: i dunno but i do know that the nextt person up is...

MY TWIN BROTHER FANG!

...

...

..

.

pyro: YO FANG GET YOUR FREAKING ASS OUT HERE!

...

...

...

...

pyro: FANG RIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

...

...

...

...

Pyro: -storms to Fangs room and walks in on him and Max fucking- -screams and runs out and into Iggys arms-

Iggy: what happend?

pyro: Fang...Max...sex...my virgin eyes!

Iggy: virgin my fucking ass

pyro: IGGY WE HAD SEX CAUSE WE WERE DRUNK!

Iggy: in my defence i didnt know that Fang had slipped me some rum and whisky!

pyro: YOU DID AFTER THE FIRST DRINK IDIOT!

Iggy: it was good...?

pyro: IGGY I WANT TO HURT YOU RIGHT NOW! WHERE THE FUCK IS GAZZY AND NUDGE?

Fang: um sorry about that Haze...

pyro: emo corner -holds up his dairy(sp?)-

Fang: fuck you...

pyro: -hits fang-

Fang: so im partners with a vampire that can barely control hos blood lust and is a empath?

pyro: YUP!

Fang: i hate you.

pyro: no you dont you just hate that i interupted you and Max!

Fang -walks to emo corner next to Jasper-

Jasper: i do have some control over my blood lust ya know

Fang: shut up

Bella: weres nessie?

nessie: right here!

pyro: how the hell did Edward get hard?

Edward: did you need to ask that? how the hell did you think i got hard? she was naked. i was naked. in the water. on a island. add two + two.

pyro: BUT YOU HAVE NO BLOOD IN YOUR BODY YOU NEED BLOOD TO GET HARD!

Edward: umm ok now you got me...i have no clue how i got hard...

-akward silence-

pyros phone: i need a kick drum...a guitar now...and a bass line...and imma show you how how to rock how to dance how to get down alll i need is a piano im my track now!~ throw-

pyro: sup where are you Gaz?

Gazzy: umm well im with Nudge and we were flying too low in the gated forest you have and we crashed in to a tree...

pyro: in side...NOW!

-they walk in-

Angel: Nudge your shirts on backwards

pyro: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO? OMFG YOUR NOT VIRGINS ANYMORE! ARE YOU?

Gazzy&Nudge:YES! just oral...

pyro:-faints-

Jacob: she did the same thing when i took my shirt off!

Fang: hey Jasper did you know that pyro loves the civi war?

Jasper: no. let me guess...the union?

Fang: no, confederacy. she has books apon books of the civil war.

Jasper:YES IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS A CONFEDERATE!

Bella: Jasper the south fought for slavery...

pyro: -wakes up when she hears the FALSE info-

Jasper&pyro: the confederacy fought so they could be there own instead of being part of the union! so what if they had slaves? i would spit on the lincolin mermorial if i were near it! the fucking-

bella: SHUT IT YOU RASCIST FUCKERS!

pyro: -gives round house kick to bella and hits her tempel-

Jasper: bella i love you like a sister but i was a confederate major. do not say another word 'bout the confederacy got it?

Bella: -is knocked out-

Nessie: umm how is a vampire knocked out?

Alice: who knows...OHMYGOD!

pyro: i know how to tourture everyone now... so hear are the partners!

Fang/Jasper

Jacob/Ari

Edward/Angel

Alice/Nudge

Emmet/Iggy/Dylan

Bella/Gazzy/Max

GET READY GET SET FIGHT! ok dont fight...

Iggy: REVIEW! Haze and i are going now bye!

~Iggy&Haze

~Haze&Iggy

~Iggy&Haze

~Haze&Iggy

~THE BOTH OF US!


	3. slash AND Harry Potter!

WARNING: SLIGHT SLASH!

pyro: HIIIII ALL! SUP? OMG IM SOOOO HYPER AND GUESS WHAT! UMM OK I FORGOT...WAIT! I REMEMBER I AM STARTING THE CHALLENGES (SP?) OK I CANNOT SPELL! I STILL NEED A CO-HOST! PLEASE! THESE PEOPLE ARE DRIVING ME EVEN MORE CRAZIER THAN I ALREADY AM! ANDDDDD IM NOT J.K

Iggy: i think they get it ...

pyro: oh and im a witch! i just watched the deathly hallows online and now am in a HP/TWI/MAX RIDE faze thing.(fred WILL NOT die)(also read the books)

Emmet: why not just kidnap the hp cast too?

pyro: GREAT IDEA!

-hp cast poof in-

Ron: BLOODY HELL!

Harry: -groans-

Hermoine: huh? what?

Fred&Gorge: where are we?

pyro: you are in my kidnap/talkshow!

Ginny: and who are you?

pyro: pyroXnamedXhaze. but its pyro or haze:)

Harry: um ok then

pyro: umm hold on -grabs two bracelets- -puts the red one on Gorge and the black one on Fred-

Fred&Gorge: why?

pyro: to tell you apart! and your not the only twins!

Fang: Haze and i are twins but shes a girl and im a guy.

pyro: no duh idiot!

Edward: pyro you have the mind of a sailor...

pyro: THANKS! Ron are you gay?

Ron: WHAT? NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?

pyro: you scream like a girl when you see a spider...

Ron: so?

Hermione: I'm dating him, though he might be bi...

Ron: HERMIONE!

Hermoine: i saw you checking Harry out once!

Harry: ...-WTF look-

Ron: blame hormones! and i was 11!

-Ron and Harry start snogging-

pyro: -watches and eats pop corn.-

Jasper: wow... this is getting good-sucks on a blood pop-

Max:this should be a tv show...

Dylan: yeah...-eats a hot dog-

Jacob:mkay then...-takes some of Hazes pop corn-

Gazzy: holy shit...-sips his soda-

Iggy: right now im glad im blind...

Fred: Gorge...our little brother is gay...or bi...

Gorge: what...the...fuck...

Ginny: i knew Harry and Ron were bi...

Draco: Wesley and Potter...this is just creepy...

everyone but Ron and Harry: -nod in agreement-

Ron&Harry: - stop snogging and breath heavily-

Ginny: ok then...this is very awkward...

everyone: agreed

*later that day*

Harry: yeah...sorry about before Ron...

Ron: as am I...

Harry: friends?

Ron: the best of em'

Harry: friends with benefits?

Ron: -grins- totally any time -winks sexily-

Harry: -blushes-

Fred&Gorge: -have been watching the whole time and are shocked into silence-

pyro: blokes! you broke there minds!

BYE!

~my sick mind


	4. AN READ! PLEASE!

A/N OK sorry bout the A/N but the last chapter was random and plain odd. i know but it was written at 12 in the morning! can you blame me? and i was hyped up on candy soda and energy drinks! i was actully bounceing off the walls!

~Haze -Iggys past out on his bed...-


	5. I HAVE A COHOST!

A/N no more partners!

pyro: HELLO AND WELCOME! I HAVE FOUND A CO-HOST! -dances- AND THE LUCKY PERSON IS...ARAGORNA STRIDER! SHE IS THE WONDERFUL PERSON WHO WILL BE HELPING ME WITH THESE CRAZY PEOPLE!

Aragorna Strider: Hi!

Nessie: gee thanks oh so much -eye roll-

Ara: shut up, nessie

Jacob: you have been hanging out with Rosalie to much...

Jasper: hey what are you going to do about Fred and George, there still frozen fron seeing that little thing between Harry and Ron...

Ara: Well at least they're moving, Jazz.

Fang: whered Iggy, Gazzy, Emmet, Ron, and Alice go?

Alice: I'm right here!

Ara: mutters something under breath that sounds like 'evil pixie'

pyro: no one cares alice...

Iggy: -snor- -drools-

Ara: whaps him on the head to wake him up.

Iggy: -falls off the couch- WHAT? WHY DID BARNY DIE?

everyone: ...

pyro: ew... Fred is on the floor stareing at nothing and gorge in throwing up...i told him to not go into Rons room... but hey atleast they moved!

Ara: I already said that, Pyro.

Gazzy: meow. can someone-meow. turn . meow. me ba. meow. back!

Ara: Aw cute kitty cat!

pyro: your a cat! a fluffy orange girly looking kitty kat!

-laughter breaks out-

Gazzy: HISSSSSSSSSSSS

-laughter stops-

everyone:sorry...

Fred: I'm hungry...

Everyone: IT SPEAKS! ITS FIXED!

Fred: yeah but i think were going to need some major mental help...

pyro: you do already!

Ara: Be nice, Haze.

Gorge: gee thank you so so much...

Gazzy: HISSSSSSSSSSSSS! PYRO!

pyro: you should not have locked me with Alice! You know i hate that pixie

Ara: So do I, Haze, so do I.

Alice: meanies! Jazzy!

Jasper: what have i told you bout' callin me Jazzy?

Ara: Haze, I meant to ask before. What happened to my confederate flag? It went missing before I read chapter 1.

pyro: umm ummm umm it uh FLEW AWAY!

Everyone: ...-face palm-

Jasper: Why does Ara look like me?

bye!

~ Ara and Haze


	6. Task one! and Death!

Pyro: WELCOME TO THE TRIWIZARD TORNAMENT! OHHH MALFOY!

Ara: Hey Draco.

Draco: Hey, Ara. What, Ride?

Pyro: its Haze or Pyro! -pouts-

Draco: you don't call me Draco

Pyro: sorry Harry gave me the habit... forgive and forget?

Draco: sure. hey what are you going to do about Gazzy?

Pyro: oh...-mutters a spell-

Gazzy: thank you!

Ara: Dang it, the kitty is gone. (goes to find her flag)

Draco: -is staring at Haze-

Ron: no one wants to see you to making lovey eyes ate one another

Pyro: Ron so help me I WILL lock you inside a room full of giant spiders!

Ron: -whimpers a sorry-

Harry: Ron you really need to get the hell over that stupid fear of spiders.

Draco: sooo Haze can you really twist yourself into a human pretzel?

Ara: Runs out to vomit.

Fang: Get that sick thought outta your head, Malfoy!

pyro: -blushes- Draco i will hex you into next tuesday and make you wish yo never came back!

Jasper: -is hitting his head on a wall-

Pyro:-runs from her room and pins jasper to the ground-

Ara: Haze, get the hell off my brother!

Jasper: What the hell are you doing? What does she mean brother?

Pyro: JASPER! DID YOU KNOW WHAT APRIL 12 WAS?

Jasper: a Tuesday?

Pyro: YES AND NO! BUT IT WAS THE 150TH ANVERSERY OF THE CIVIL WAR!

Jasper: and we did not raise the confederate flag...

Ara: IDIOTS!

Jasper: i know we are...

Pyro:- starts to cry-

Ara: We would've raised it if someone hadn't STOLEN mine.

pyro: -smiles inocintly-

Jasper: - continues to hit his head on the wall-

Ara: -pulls him away from wall and has him help her find her flag-

-meanwhile-

Alice: BELLA! DO YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING?

Bella: NO!

Alice: Nessie?

Nessie: no, now leave me to my book!

Alice: Rosalie?

Rosalie: no, you squeal way too much and over shop.

Alice: Pyro?

Pyro: you can take that thought and shove it! no bloody way am I shopping with

you! oh and CRUSIO!(SP?) ha!

Ara: praying that the evil pixie forgets her

Alice: Ara?

Ara: Hell, no you evil pixie! –starts rummaging through broom closet–. Unless you can tell me where my Confederate flag is, and even then I have to think about it.

Alice: begins to pout.

-five min later-

Alice: so no one wants to shop?

everyone: NO!

Alice: hmph...c'mon...Luna?

Luna: I just got here. I don't even know you...

Pyro: why are you four chapters late? ok so we have Luna, Neville, Blaise,

Cedric, Pansy, Seth, and Leah?

all: yes.

-first challenge-

Pyro: -using her wand to make her voice sound bigger- OK EVERY ONE THE FIRST

TASK IS...DRAGONS!(A/N if you watched year 4 of HP you'll get it) TO

COMPLEAT THE TASK YOU MUSK TAKE THE GOLDEN EGG. EACH DRAGON IS TO PROTECT ITS

EGG! ON THE GUN SHOT THE FIRST TEAM WILL GO! THE TEAMS ARE:

1)Harry/Iggy/Jasper/Draco

2)Edward/Rosalie/Fang/Ron

3)Max/Angel/Hermione/Nessie

4)Luna/Blaise/Emmet/Dylan

5)Bella/Jacob/ Neville/ Gazzy

6) Fred/Gorge/nudge/Ari

7) Alice/Pansy/Ella/Cedric(now Iggy can fully be yours without Ella, Ara! And Draco can

be mine!)

pyro: TEAM ONE GO!

Ara: And they're off! Pyro, what the hell is going on? –Points at the team-

pyro: um putting Draco and Harry on the same team was a stupid idea...

~Down at the field~

Harry: Malfoy, just hex the stupid dragon already!

Draco: Then help me Potter. ~They jump out of the way to avoid a jet of fire~

Iggy: Jasper, you're my eyes. If those two idiots can get along for a minutes, we can get the stupid egg.

the boys dodge the dragon's spiky tail and claws and grab the egg.

Team 7 girls: STUPID DRAGON! WE TOLD YOU TO EAT THEM, NOT LET THEM GET THE STUPID EGG! ~the dragon turns to them and eats them in one bite~

Cedric: wow...that was close...

Bella: holy shit! you and Cedric look alike, Edward!

The rest of the teams just stun the dragon and grab the egg.

Ara: Yay! The evil pixie is dead! And I found my Confederate flag that Haze hid in a broom closet.

Jasper: That's the flag I gave my sister for our 17th birthday. How the hell did you get it?

Everyone: …

pyro: well uh you um see Jasper Ara here is-

CLIFFY!

~Ara&Haze


	7. Iggy and Draco areDRUNK!

pyro: HELLO AND WELCO-WHAT THE HELL!

Ara: hello. Someone did something to Iggy.

Iggy: -stumbles in drunkly- HI ARA!

Pyro: -sighs- who gave him vodka?

Draco: don't worry Haze...Hey Ara sup?

Pyro: Ara did you give Iggy vodka?

Ara: are you insane?

Pyro: yes but that's not the point...

Ara: I told you I would never do that!

Iggy: Ara, I looooooooovvvvee you

Ara: Pyro do something!

Draco: d'you want me to hex him?

Pyro: erm... Iggy: 'we can bee friends leta be a freindas! the wheels on the bus go clickty clack clity clack!

Pyro: uhhh... Draco please help! he's trying to make out with Ara!

Draco: -is laughing too hard to do anything- -hiccup!-

Pyro: FANG DID YOU FREAKING SLIP ACOHAUL INTO DRACO AND IGGYS DRINKS!

Fang: IT WAS JASPERS IDEA!

Draco: Haze is pwetty...

Ara: Jasper, I don't give a crap if you're my twin and if Fang is Haze's twin, YOU DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Jasper: what do you mean by twin

Fang: It was just a joke, Ara. Lighten up a bit.

Ara: Pyro, please do something to get Iggy and Draco back to normal while I deal with our brothers.

Pyro: grr FANG FREAKING RIDE! JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN HALE! -hits them over the head with a dead fish-

both of them: -whimpers-

Pyro: uhhh Ara I don't know any hangover spells... shit...

Iggy: Araaa I tink your a pwetty puffy clowd...

Pyro: uh huh...

Ara: Iggy, let's get you into bed.

Draco: la de da de da! I like flaming rainbows!

Pyro: holy shit there drunk off their asses... Ara help!

Ara: Haze, forgive me for this. I hate the taste of blood, but this is the only way to get the alcohol out. they won't become vamps, hopefully. ~goes and bites their necks, draining some of their blood. after a minute, they return to normal~

Iggy: what happened? Why is there a bite mark on my neck?

Ara: Jasper Whitlock, you are going to DIE! ~lunges at him, slightly dizzy from the alcohol in the blood, and falls into his arms~

Jasper, Fang, Iggy, Draco, & Pyro: Ara are you okay?

Rosalie: don't worry, she's just Blood drunk.

Ara: shut the hell up Rosie.

Jasper: We really shouldn't have done that.

Ara: Ya think, Jazz?

Rosalie: I told you not to call me Rosie! –she lunges at Ara, who spreads her wings and jumps. Everyone stares at her-

Ara: What? Can't a vampire have wings too?

Pyro:

Ara: anyways, the next challenge is…FIGHTING ERASERS! The flock should get a kick out of this. This challenge is a 1-on-1 with an Eraser. Slowest time of finished fight means you lose! Btw, you guys can't use your wings-points to the flock-, but you can use your other abilities.

Flock: grumbles some stuff we will not say here(aka damn it, fuck, etc)

Ara: get over it. ~dodges a shoe that was thrown at her and falls to the ground dizzy~ I really need to NEVER drink blood again, especially if it has any alcohol in it. ~passes out in front of Jasper~

Jasper: I blame you, Fang.

Fang: why me? It was your idea!

Jasper: because umm, uh…she's my twin! And now she's blood drunk thanks to you.

Fang: Again, it was YOUR idea!

Jasper: I was just joking, or are you too much of an idiot to see that?

Twins: Blimey this is getting good.

Hermione: where's some popcorn when you need it?

pyro: CAT FIGHT!

Jasper: I ain't a girl.

Fang: nor am I

Ara: nor?

pyro: way to much for my poor brain...

Draco: -pats Hazes back-

pyro: -mumbels something and opens a civil war book-

Jasper: how thw south could have won the civil war' i read that and i agree to it...

Bella: racist...

Ara,Jasper,Pyro,Nessie: SHUT UP BELLA!

Jacob: wow Ness...

~Ara and Haze


	8. HAPPY EASTER!

Pyro & Ara: HAPPY EASTER ALL! THIS IS YOUR ACTION FILLED EASTER BASKET FROM US! THIS TOOK US FOREVER! 1,640 WORDS!

Pyro: its Easter Sunday!

Jasper: that's true as well.

Ara: again, WHO ASKED YOU? Sorry, he's been kinda idiotic since we forgot to raise the flag on April 12. He still blames me for not keeping up with the flag. Who gave it to you? Jasper keeps saying that Fang stole it from my room, but I really don't know.

Pyro: Well Fang gave the flag to me and told me to hide it...And Jasper will you stop butting in on our convos! Ugh i swear our twins will drive us crazy...

Fred: tell me bout it!

Gorge: HEY!

Pyro: ugh this is the 15th time you two are fighting to day!

Fred & George:-still fighting-

Pyro:...-sighs- should we lock them in separate rooms?

Jasper: I knew it! I saw that idiot sneaking around Ara's room and go in!

Ara: SHUT UP! Go away Jasper!

Fred & George: -begin to fight again-

Pyro: Dear lord!

Ara: -grabs Fred by the ear and drags him to one room and snatches his wand, locking to door, and does the same with George- that should keep those two from fighting...again. What is it with twins and fighting?

Pyro: who knows. We do it too but not as much as them...

Fang: I'm hungry...

Pyro: ugh...boys...

Fang: -with food in his moth- Hey Ara where'd you put the mustard?

Pyro: EWW Fang! Don't talk with your mouth full!

Fang: - opens his mouth showing chewed food-

Pyro: EWW!

Fred: DAMN IT GET ME OUTTA HERE IM CLAUSTROPHOBIC!

Pyro: umm DON'T DIE!

Fred: fuck you Haze!

Draco: ...Ara, Haze you two are evil..

Pyro: aww thanks!

Ara: Thanks Draco! -hears a door break- oh crap! Fred and George broke the doors.

Fang: Ara, where's the mustard?

Ara: up your butt and around the corner.

Fred & George: Ara, where are you?

Ara: umm I gotta run, Haze. HELP ME JASPER!

Jasper, Fang, Draco: -start laughing as I run away-

Pyro: I'm gonna regret this... FRED GET YOUR FRECKLED ASS OVER HERE!

George: how do you know his ass is freckled?

Pyro: you have freckles everywhere else...

Draco: Ara, hide in here! It's Hazes room.

Pyro: -is distracting Fred and George-

Draco: Yeah her bed is a canopy but the netting is black and the bed set is black and blood-red with dark purple pillows...pretty much the room has black, blood red, and deep purple beanbags, a flat screen, a PS2, games, and some books...oh and a iPod and iPod dock, and don't mind the cat its name is Fluffy all it will do is sit on your lap and sleep...

Pyro: did you need to describe my room?

Draco: yup!

Pyro: why?

Draco: i was board...

Ara:-dives into bedroom as twins come around the corner- that was close.

Fred: Hey, Jasper, where is Ara?

Jasper: Why do you two want to know?

George: She locked us in closets, you pea brained idiot.

Ara: don't call him a pea brained idiot! -they come into your room- I'm dead.

Twins: ya think? We're CLAUSTROPHOBIC!

Ara: I'm sorry, I didn't know you idjits. I was sick and tired of your incessant arguing!

Draco: just don't kill her, she's Haze's friend and I don't think you two want to be stuck as cats for the rest of your miserable lives.

Twins: Fuck, we forgot about that! -they run off-

Ara: thanks Draco -i walk out and he ruffles my hair- hands off the hair, Malfoy

Pyro:-walks into her room and sees what Fred ad Gorge did to her door and bed- FRED GORGE GET YOU FREAKING IDIOTIC ASSES OVER HERE NOW! -eye twitch-

Draco: now you've done it...

Harry: well it's been nice knowing ya!

Ron:-is laughing to hard to say anything-

Jasper: hey Ara if you don't drink blood then what do you live off of?

Twins: -walk to Haze with their heads down- we're sorry...

Pyro: YOU TWO GITS ARE A PAIN IN THE ARSE ALL THE TIME! YOU TWO ARE BARMY IF YOU THINK I WAS NOT GONNA GET MAD! BLAST IT!I GIVE UP! -storms to her room and fixes the door with magic and blasts evanescence-

Fang: damn she's angry as fu*king mad...

Jasper: how do you know?

Draco: common sense.

Fang: when she's mad she'll lock herself in her room and blast music. oh and she'll shout words most people don't know.

Draco: what? oh like git, arse, barmy blast?

Fang: yeah...

Draco: Blast: An exclamation of surprise. barmy: If someone tells you that you're barmy they mean you have gone mad or crazy. arse: This is a word that doesn't seem to exist in America. It basically means the same as ass, but is much ruder. git: idiot

Fang: well lets all thank the walking dictionary!

Draco: piss off!

Ara: Jazz, i live off energy that people create. Fred: so you drain people's energy from them? me: -whacks him upside the head- no you bloody git. Haze please explain to the gits before i go barmy!

Pyro: -sighs- Fred humans give off energy that she lives off of. like how plants give off oxygen and we live off that.

Fred: PLANTS MAKE AIR?

Pyro: Dear lord... yes plants make air! bloody idiot...

Luna: well he did hit his head earlier...

Pyro: I think his mother dropped him on his head as a baby.

Draco: hey where'd Gorge go?

George: -is a cat- Haze! -meow- HISSS! change -meow- me back!

Pyro: no!

Fred: ha-ha

Pyro: -growls-

Fred: Stupefy!

Pyro: Ennervate!

Fred: Expelliarmus

Pyro: Accio, Wand! -wand floats to her-

Fred: Flipendo

Pyro: -in shock- IMPERIO!

Everyone: -Gasps-

Hermione: HAZE THAT'S A UNFORGIVABLE CURSE!

Pyro: -thinks: give your wand to me-

Fred:- hands his wand over to haze-

Pyro: oh crap... I'm going to jail...?

Ara: Haze, undo it now. -Fred turns back to normal-

Fred: thanks Ara

Ara: shut up and get your barmy arse away from me.

Jasper: what's wrong with you, Ara?

Ara: -mutters something unintelligible- nothing. just leave me alone

Fang: she's been like this all week. Did you just now notice that?

Ara: Haze Can i kill Fang?

Max: if you do, I kill you.

Ara: I'm sooooooooooo scared Ms. I'mSupposedToSaveTheWorld. I don't give a fu*k.

Fang: looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Edward & Jasper: Fang, we wouldn't do that if we were you.

Fang: why not?

Ara: because they know what happens when I angry. Haze knows as well.

Pyro: sure just don't fully kill him. oh and happy Easter!

Fang: I hate you two.

Pyro: love you too!

Fang: god what is with you two! Haze first you're angry now you're happy!

Pyro: oh piss off! Max do not kill Ara!

Max: fine! god...

Fang: Haze why don't you go in your room or something?

Pyro: -snarl's and un-furls wings and lunges at Fang- Crucio!

Fang: -drops to the floor screaming in pain.- STOP...FU*K!

Harry: HAZE WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE CURSES ALREADY YOU'RE GOING TO BE SENT TO AZKABAN!

Pyro: fuck...-stops the spell

Ara: Haze, give me your wand now.

Twins: YES!

Ara: don't think I forgot about you two. give me the wands now.

Twins: fine. -hands them over. I lock them in a box and hide the box-

Ara: until you three learn to get along, these are mine.

Twins, Pyro: Come on, Ara, give them back.

Ara: Fu*k no! I'm not gonna have you kill each other. -unfurls wings and leaps into the air- later losers. Be back in bout an hour

Pyro: -pouts- hmmm We can still do potions!

everyone: -groans-

Jasper: nu-uh -hides the potion stuff where Ara hid their wands-

Twins, me: aww

Ara: I'm back!

Twins: can we have our wands back?

Ara: can you two and haze get along? -they shake their heads- didn't think so. Ask me again and I will break them.

Jasper: I took their potions stuff.

Ara: thanks.

Fang: are you going to kill me?

Ara:-glares at him- I haven't forgotten you or max yet


	9. Chapter WTF

pyro:HELLO ALL! ARA AND I SADLY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ,MAXIMUM RIDE, AND HARRY POTTER :( BUT WE DO OWN WINGS AND WANDS! YAY US! NOW ON TO THE CRAZY STUFF WE CALL A FANFIC!

Pyro: I'm going for a walk.

Draco: you have wings. why walk?

me: cause i want to. -walks outside and into forest.-

Harry: hey aren't Death eaters after Haze?

Everyone: oh crap.

Fang: how will they find her in a forest?

Ron: good point! hey do we have any food? -Fang, Ron and the Twins walk into the kitchen- Jasper: wow they care about her soo much...

Angel: Ara whats a BJ?

Jasper/Ara: WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD FROM?

Angel: From Iggy and Emmet. Now what is it? it sounds like a blow-pop!

Iggy&Emmet: ummmmmmm GOTTA RUN/FLY!

Ara: I don't think so. FRONT AND CENTER, BOYS!

Jasper: You are definitly my sister.

Emmett&Iggy: sorry?

Ara: sorry don't cut it. You two are going to die as soon as I get back from finding Haze. -walks into woods- Pyro, where are you? -gets hit in the back of the head with a branch and passes out-

Pyro:-wakes up next to Ara in a dimly lit room. sees that Ara is awake.- Hey this reminds me of the saw movies... AHHH JIGSAW GOT US WERE GONNA DIE ARA! AND NOT THE GOOD KIND OF DIEING! ACCIO, WAND! -theres a clank as the wand hits the metal door of the room- NOOOOO WERE GOING TO DIE IN ONE OF JIGSAWS GAMES! -starts to hyperventilate- Gazzy: hey guys.

Pyro: NOOOOOOOO THEY GOT GAZZY TOO! ANY ONE TELL DRACO THAT I WAS ALWAY SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH HIM AND TELL NUDGE THAT GAZZY WAS IN LOVE WITH HER AND THAT ARA WAS IN LOVE WITH IGGY-gets smacked by Ara-IF WE DON'T LIVE THROUGH JIGSAWS GAMES! -curls up in a pathetic ball in a corner while wrapping her wings around herself-

Ara:Haze, please shut up. They didn't get Gazzy one of them just is trying to make us think they have him. -starts to cry and curls into a ball- why must we be so unlucky?

?: because you two just are. Hello, Pyro, Aragorna.

Ara: My name is Ara, not Aragorna, Voldy. -launches myself at him, but falls to the ground screaming and writhing in pain- JASPER, IGGY, ANYBODY, HELP ME!

Pyro:-sees her wand- -whispers: Accio, wand- AVADA KADAVRA! -spell bounces back but i dodge-

voldy: we have brother wands Haze. you can not kill me only harm.

Pyro: STOP THE DAM SPELL ON ARA!

voldy: hmm no

Pyro: bad choice! Confundus! -voldy drops his wand, confused- Conjunctivitis! - he gose crosseyed- Locomotor Mortis! -his legs lock in place-

Voldy: accio, wand -his wand floats to him- Serpensortia! -snake appear-

Pyro: -starts speaking in parsletounge- -snakes retreat- Conjunctivitis! -thinks: drop your wand-

Voldy:-dose as she thinks-

Pyro: -thinks: fall into a deep sleep-

voldy: -passes out-

Pyro :RUN!

Ara:-I try to move, but get caught by Lucius Malfoy- Haze, help me!

Malfoy: drop the wand, Ms. Ride, and your friend , and she dies.

Ara: I swear to god if you don't let me go, Lucius, I will kill you. -gets blasted into wall behind Voldemort- idiot! -get blasted into same wall and held there-

Pyro: -drops her wand- -thinks: its voldys idiot!)

Lucius: good girl. ACCIO WAND!

Pyro: did ya need to yell? now let Ara go!

Lucius: Fine. but you are staying!

Pyro: fine. But your son will not be happy.

Lucius: why will Darco not be happy about me killing a traitor Death eater?

Pyro: THE MARK WAS FORCED UPON ME! and Ara tell Malfoy why Draco will not be happy about him killing me -smirks like Draco-

Ara: he's in love with Haze.

Lucius: IMPOSSIBLE! -he drops the wands, I grab them- you little witch!

Ara: um...when did you figure that out? PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -Malfoy goes stiff as a board- I can't believe that actually worked!

Voldemort: this is impossible!

Ara: Confundus! Haze, let's get out of here and NOT mention this to anyone. -we run out and away from our prison-

-they walk in to the house calmly whistling like nothing happed-

Iggy: ARA! YOUR OK! -he crushes Ara to his chest then kisses her.-

Pyro: now why wont that happen to me? well not with Iggy. ew!

Draco: HAZE! -he hugs me tightly.-

Pyro: -mumbles: oh she gets kissed and i get just a hug!- Ara can i tell them? -whispers to her: that you can do spells and might be a witch!-

Ara: whispers: did you forget that my brother is a vampire? -Pyro shakes head as I lean into Iggy- aloud: they'll find out soon enough so why not?

Jasper, Iggy, draco: find out what?

Ara: Haze, should you explain what happened, or have edwierdo explain since he's digging around in our heads trying to find out?...

Iggy&Emmett: are we still in trouble?

Ara: HELL YES! DID YOU TWO HAVE TO MENTION THE WORD BJ AROUND ANGEL? Iggy&Emmett: sorry? -i storm out of the room-

Jasper,Draco: find out what, Pyro?

pyro:wellllllllllllll-

Jasper: enough with th L's!

Pyro: sorry! but! -small squee- Ara is a witch!

Jasper: how?

Pyro: i don't fnicking know

Fang:-from the kitchen: OH ENOUGH WITH THE FNICK JOKES!-

Pyro: start to slowly murder Iggy and Emmet-

Draco: how did you two find out?

Ara: -runs back in the room- Haze, should we tell them?

Jasper: tell us what?

Ara: hold on. IGGY, EMMETT, FRONT AND CENTER!

Iggy&Emmett: yes ma'am?

Ara: I want the two of you to 1)go apologize to angel for telling her the word bj, and 2) well, I'll let Pyro decide that.

Pyro: ok -takes a deep breath and tells how they found out Ara was a witch-

Everyone: -starring in shock- -doorbell rings-

Emmet: ILL GET IT!

Pyro: we don't have a doorbell.

Emmet: I WON'T GET IT!

Rosalie: i swear sometimes i think i am married to a five year old...

Pyro: you are married to a five year old.-banging at the door-

?: HAZE STAR RIDE LET ME IN NOW BEFORE I TELL DRACO YOUR SECRET!

Pyro: oh it's Alice! Not twilights Alice my Alice. -opens door-

Ali: hi! -walks to Ara and hugs her- thank you sooooo much for killing twilights Alice! She stole my name!-pout-

Pyro: why are you here?

Ali: dunno i was board...any one wanna go shopping?

Rose,Nudge,Angel,Max:sure! -they leave in my car.-

Pyro: WAIT! THAT'S MY CAR!

Hazes phone: -RING RING RING RING RING RING ~

pyro:why did i ever buy that ring tone? Hello?

Ali: I didn't take your Aston martin. just the lambo.

Pyro: fine... evil Elf... -hangs up- IGGY EMMET! OVER HERE. -they walk over slouched with their heads down- TEN HUT! FOR YOUR 2ND THING YOU TWO WILL DO ALL THE SHOPPING EVEN WITH NUDGE. UNDERSTOOD?

Iggy&Emmet: Ma'am yes Ma'am!

Pyro: good little boys. ATEASE!

Ara: you're making them go shop? sweet! That's so much more evil than what I had in mind. Jasper, Fang, Draco: what did you have in mind?

Ara: fight erasers.

Draco: soooooo, you're a witch?

Ara: I thought you're in love with Haze.

Pyro: Draco? Did you lie to me?

Draco:-starts to stumble over his words- well uhh um n-n-n- i don't know! I don't know if i love Haze or not!

Jasper: Dude...why would you say that in front of her BROTHER?

Pyro: -is thinking: good god my life is turning into a sappy romance novel- why would you lie to me? forget it... -locks herself in her room then blasts music-

Fang: THREE SECONDS TO RUN FOR YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE! ONE... Draco: -starts running-

Fang: TWO! -knocks Draco out in a few punches-

Iggy: I HATE SHOPPING! Hey Ara! -hugs her-

Pyro: -from my room: I HATE LOVE!-

Iggy: what did we miss?

Ara: Draco may/may not be in love with Haze. Iggy: She got mad and so did Fang?

Ara: yup. I swear to god, if he wakes up and has no common se0nse, I will hex his arse into the next milllenium. -goes and knocks on Pyro's door- Haze, can I come in? -hears music get even louder if possible-

Fang: she's not gonna answer you.

Ara: Fred, give me your wand. NOW. -I grab the wand and whisper Alohomora the door clicks open. I walk over to your bed and sit next to you- Haze, please, tell me everything that's wrong.

Pyro: -snifels- I will if you murder Draco. simple as one-two-four -from down stairs-

Draco: -groans- why did Fang punch me for no reason?

Pyro:-back in my room- i so need to put a better locking spell on that next time. -turns music louder and curls up under her quilt-

~Ara&Pyro: that was our longest chapter EVER so merry Sunday!

Pyro: erm we mean merry Saturday!


	10. we are pretty sure this is chap 9!

Ara: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! THIS IS CHAPTER 9. (Somethings may not be appropriate for younger readers) HERE IT IS!

Ara:-i run downstairs-

Ara: Fang, Iggy, I need you to hold Draco still.

Draco: what's going on? Let me go! -I snatch his wand- Ara, what are you doing?

Ara: you're just lucky I'm doing this instead of Haze. You broke my best friend's heart. Now you will die! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Jasper: that's an unforgivable curse!

Ara: I know, Jasper. I did it for Haze. -whispers: its not permanent you dolt-

Fang: why'd you do that?

Ara: to make your sister and my best friend happy. -it finally dawns on me what i did- i'm a horrible person. -runs to pyro's room-

Iggy: -walks over to bedroom door- ara, what's wrong?

Ara: -hears someone banging on her door- WHAT?

-downstairs-

Haze: WHAT?

Fang: yeesh, who would be crazy enough to disturb haze when shes sad, heartbroken and angry?

Iggy: my girlfriend apparently.

Jasper: ARA'S YOUR WHAT? ARA!

Ara:-apparates into your room- he's dead. Draco Malfoy is d-e-a-d. now you need to tell me everything that's wrong.

-from downstairs-

Fang: ARAGORNA MARIE WHITLOCK, GET YOUR FU*KING A*S DOWN HERE NOW!

Ara: sorry haze. what could he want me for now? and how does he know my middle name?

pyro:i dunno. Ill tell you when you come back.

-downstairs-

-Ara comes down-

Fang: WHY ARE YOU DATING MY BEST-FRIEND/LITTLE BROTHER WITH OUT TELLING ME!

Jasper: NO. WHY ARE YOU EVEN DATING? YOUR- YOUR uh...TOO YOUNG TO DATE HIM! HES WHAT? 14? 15? GAHH! -he has a jasper spazz attack(Jazz-spazz lol)

Angel: THAT WAS LAME!

Fang: AND IGGY IS SOOO NOT YOUR TYPE!

Max: are you hitting on her?

Fang: no just telling the truth.

Dylan: Max if he was hitting on Ara he would get hit by Iggy.

Iggy: true!

Emmet: hey were'd Harry and Ron go?

Jasper: -still spazzing out-

Ara: Jasper, Fang, calm down. -Jasper keeps spazzing- Jasper Whitlock, do not make me hex you.

Jasper: -stops spazzing- why are you even dating?

Ara: because Iggy and I are the same age, I love him, and I think he loves me back.

Iggy: of course I love you back, Ara.

Fang: why didn't you tell us though?

Ara&Iggy: for the simple fact that you would react this way. I think Harry and Ron went to Harry's room. -kisses Iggy- i'm going to go talk to your sister, Fang. DO NOT BOTHER ME.

Jasper: you're not going anywhere.

Ara: you're not my dad, Jasper, so stop trying to be. -walks back into your room- sorry about that.

Pyro: no prob...-puts Fluffy in her lap- isnt Fluffy cute? and its not a she its a he. Hes purebred! like me! well im a pure blood. thats kinda the reason im in Slytherin. HEY maybe you'll be in Slytherin too! that would be sooo cool!

Fang: -text to Ara: she will try to talk off subject~F-

Pyro: Yeah then you could meet Blaise too! what house do you think you will get in? i think because your 14 they will put you in 5th year like me! your 14 right? or... well i think that you would be a nice addition to the Slytherin's! Hey maybe we will be roommates! cause my room still needs one more girl! so what kind of pet will you get? i think you can have a Snake,Rat,Owl,Cat,tarantula,or a Toad-starts to babble-

Ara:-text to Fang: how do I stop her?~A-

Fang:-text to Ara:ask her again what's wrong, or you could use a truth potion~F-

Ara:-text to Fang:Thank you, and sorry for not telling you about me and Iggy earlier. Friends?~A-

Fang:-test to Ara:Friends:-)~F-

Ara: Haze, please tell me everything that's wrong. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me

pyro:nothing is wrong! now please let me curl up under my quilt, pet Fluffy, and listen to music! here Fluffy!

Fluffy: mew-jumps and curls up next to Haze-

pyro: -grabs her art notebook and draws herself and Draco- Why are you just starring at me? did Fluffy puke on me? -checks for puke-

Ara: that's it. time to get some professional help. FANG, JASPER, I NEED YOU UP HERE NOW!

pyro: and when where sir dumb-points to Fang- and sir dumber-points at Jasper- declared professionals?

Ara: when i figured out that they can help me. its them, or would you rather me force a truth potion down your throat? I'm not joking about the truth potion. I will have my brother and your brother hold you down if I have to. I want to help you, but you're not letting me.

Fang: she's not gonna give up, pyro.

pyro: ..

Fang:explain all of the drawings of you and Draco!

pyro: FUcK OFF FANG! -puts her Ipod in her ears and blasts music.-

Fang: just give her the potion Ara...

pyro:-curls up in a ball with her wings wrapped around her-

Fang: hey Jasper whats she feeling?

Jasper: anger, sadness, betrayal, heart-break, depression, shes worse than Bella...

Bella: it was your fault Edward left!

Jasper: i know...

pyro:WAIT!

Fang:what?

pyro: THIS LIFE IS TURNING IN TO A SHOW! no really it is.

Ara: FRED, GEORGE, HERMIONE, GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!

the three mentioned before:yes?

Ara: please tell me you have a truth potion on you.

Hermione: here -hands me the potion-

Ara: thanks 'mione. Fang, Jazz, hold her still. -walks over to your bed and uncorks the potion- I'm sorry, but you made me do this.

pyro:-starts thrashing and biteing. snaps her wings out smacking the boys in the face-

boys: OW! STOP ITS YOUR FAULT!

pyro:FUCK OFF! GET OFF. -starts screaming and crying-

Fang: STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!

pyro: GET OFF ME! NO NO STOP! -thrashes harder as Ara pours it down her throat- NOO! Edward: oh..my god. how could anyone do that to her?

Fang: do what?

pyro: STOP! IT HURTS! OWWW! MY ARM YOU DOLTS! -the boys let go and i curl in a ball-

Edward: Haze? why didn't you tell anyone Draco did that?

pyro: cause!

Ara:Haze, what did Draco do to you?

Fang: If he hurt you, I will bring him back from the dead and kill him a second time.

Ara/Jasper/Edward: no need for that.

Ara: Haze, why won't you tell me what's wrong? -starts imagining things that Draco could've done and starts to remember some BAD stuff that happened before I found my family and friends- excuse me! -gets up and runs to the bathroom and locks the door-

Iggy/Jasper: Ara, what's wrong?

Ara: GO AWAY! -curls into a ball, wraps my wings around me and begins to cry my eyes out-

pyro:-bolts out of her bed- ARA! -runs to the bathroom just to find out she locked it- -summons her wand- Alohomora. -door clicks open and i walk in then puts a spell on the door- Ara? Whats wrong? What did you run in here for? Ara?

Iggy: Ara! Please! tell me whats wrong!

pyro:-puts a silencing spell on the room- no one can hear us Ara. What is wrong?

Ara: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! -continues to cry-

Jasper: Haze, let me in there!

Ara: Go away Jasper!

Pyro: Ara, what's wrong? Why did you run in here?

Ara: -sniffles- I don't want to talk about it. -starts to shudder as I think about everything that had happened to me. feels you grab my wrist- LET ME GO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, I SWEAR I DIDN'T! DON'T HURT ME!-starts to try to get away from you- stop! don't!get away from me!

pyro: Ara I will not hurt you. i swear on my life. please just tell me whats wrong!

Ara: -continues to try and make me let go of her-

Pyro: Please Ara!

Ara:-starts to project memories into your mind- please, let me go. I promise I'll be a good girl, just let me go! -the memories stop, you sit there stunned (you can just make up what horrible things you saw) someone pounds on the door-

Ara/pyro: GO AWAY!

Iggy: Ara are you okay?

Ara: LEAVE ME ALONE!

pyro:A-Ara? Draco did the same thing to me. Your not alone i promise you that.

Iggy/Jasper/Fang: LET US IN!

Ara/pyro:GO AWAY BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!

pyro: Ara Iggy won't think any-less of you because of what happened to you if thats what your thinking. and if he does i will make sure hes good and dead. -grins at Ara-

Ara:-sniffles- it's not Iggy i'm worried about. i-it's J-Jasper. I don't want him to go all overprotective dad on me.

Iggy: Ara, what's wrong? Please let me in.

Pyro: d'you want me to? -i shake my head no-

Ara: not Edward says one word of what he saw, I will kill him. i don't want them to know just yet. -begins to cry again-

Pyro: Who did it to you though? and i will kill Jasper if he goes all over protective dad on you.

Ara: promise?

Pyro: yes.

Jasper: hey uh why id Draco moving? i thought he was dead.

Pyro: -tenses and starts looking at the scissors then her wrists-

Fang: your an idiot Jasper.

Ara: some S.O.B. in Chicago. His name was Jackson Grey. -starts to fidget with sleeves-

Pyro: ara, I know you didn't show me everything. what else happened?

Ara: -snaps quickly- nothing.

Pyro: ara, don't lie to me.

Ara: I said nothing, okay?

Jasper: -text to Pyro: what's going on? is she talking to you?~J-

Iggy:-text to Pyro: is Ara okay?~I-

Pyro: -Text to both of them: leave us alone you gits!- Ara. what did this jackson dude do to you?

Ara: Haze, I don't want to talk about it. Nothing besides what I showed you happened. -thinks: stupid! she'll eventually find out anyways-

Pyro: Ara, what did this guy do to you?

Jasper: Ara, Haze, someone, please let me in. I want to see what's wrong.

Ara:JUST GO AWAY, JASPER. LEAVE ME ALONE!

Pyro: Ara, what happened to you?

Ara: -snaps quickly-I said nothing! -starts rubbing my wrists-

Pyro: Aragorna Marie Whitlock. Tell me what the hel* that Jackson dude did to you. -summons some drinks- here what do you want to drink? seriously Ara tell me i will never tell anybody. And I-I'll Tell you what D-Draco did to me. -clenches her fists at the memory's-

Ara: one simple word that breaks into a million facets: abuse. That's all I'm saying -begins to rub my wrists again, making sure my sleeves cover them- Jasper: Ara, can I come in?

Ara: STOP ASKING, JASPER. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! -begins to cry and wraps wings around myself-

Pyro: How the hell are you the sister of the God of war? how Ara! Ill tell you what Draco did to me.

It was forth year and i was kidnapped my his father. I was locked in there dungeon for weeks before Draco was pushed in and told to... to...-takes a deep breath- he was told to R-r-rape me. And he did. he tied me down and ** raped me while saying 'i'm so sorry' over and over. but some how i am still in love with him. don't know how. and i never told know what else? check out what his father did to me. -pulls off her jacket and shows her burns and cuts to Ara- See this? He forced the Dark mark upon me. now its your turn Ara. What happened.

Jasper/Fang: are you ok Pyro/Ara?

Pyro: - yanks the door open and smacks them both- GO AWAY! - slams the door and locks it with a spell-

Ara: for about 10 years, i had a weak period of my life. Jackson was there to "comfort" me. When I didn't please him he would hit me or r-r-rape me -starts shuddering- then sometimes, he would rape me in front of his friends. He controlled my life for those 10 years. Now your first question: How am I related to the God of War? He got the strength, I got the weakness. I got the compassion and mercy, he got the empathy and hardness.

Jasper: ara, are you okay?

Iggy: do you want to be slapped again?

Ara: -starts rolling up sleeves, revealing scars, burns, and unhealed bruises- this is my reminder of that weak period of my life and what happened then. This is my reminder for me to never go back.

Pyro: Ara your NOT weak. you. are. the. Goddess. of. War. is that under stood? now here -two drinks appear- just think of you want it to be and it will be. You know as long as its a drink. anyway, so what he got the strength? big whoop. you got the magic. you have the ability to not need blood to live do you know how much Jasper wants that? you have a wonderful boyfriend who cares about you. you knew your parents. Jasper does not remember them. and trust me you also got the hardness(please do not take that out of context!) -something flys into the door- uhh...

Gazzy:owwww

Pyro: ok then...and if you really want to have a good relationship with Iggy then you need to tell him what happened. And I'll tell my past to...um Fang i guess. Deal?

Ara: I know, Haze, but I don't know how. -something hits the door again-

Fang: gazzy, stop. you're only going to hurt yourself.

Ara: -looks at you- time to face the music. Ready? -you nod and I open the door, grab Iggy, walk into my room. I tell him everything and end up crying in his arms-

Iggy: you thought that I wouldn't love you as much? Ara, I would never do such a horrible thing.

Ara: thanks Ig. -starts to fall asleep- I love you.

Pyro: - i tell Fang and he reacts like any normal guy. shocked.-

Fang: night Pyro.

Pyro: night Fang -silently wishes Draco were here-

Angel: he really was sorry for what he did to you Haze.

Pyro: whatever. hes dead. -finishes what cooking Iggy had started- -walks up to Iggys room and enters with food- Here.

Iggy: thanks.

-Jasper walks up to you-

Jasper: what happened to my sister?

Ara: -i wake up at his voice and look at Iggy- will you explain?

Iggy: yes. -he tells Jasper everything that I told him and you-

Jasper: HE DID WHAT TO YOU?

Ara: Haze! -cowers into Iggy-

Pyro:-snarls and gets into a fighting stance in front of Ara and Iggy- leave.

Jasper:no. who is he? where can i find him?

Pyro: -lunges and holds my wand to his neck- i swear i will hex you into year 1313!

Jasper: fine I'll leave! - a owl fly's in and lands next to Ara- i wonder if thats you hogwarts letter?

Jasper:-leaves-

Pyro: -sighs and mumbles something about Jasper being a overprotective fool-


	11. hmmm ohhh SHINY!

Pyro& Ara: DRAMA! DRACO! AND ER MORE FIGHTING! NOW YOU MAY NOT READ THIS...

Ara: wait if they don't read it how will we get reviews...that we have only got one of...

Pyro: you may read this! and really pleaseeeeeeeee review!

Pyro&Ara: ONTO THE STORY!OH AND WE DON'T OWN ANY THING BUT OURSELVES AND THE PLOT!

Ara:picks up the letter- I don't think that this is from Hogwarts -shows you the back of the letter. It has the dark mark on it- Why me?

Iggy: -grabs the letter and throws it against the wall- Haze, who could this be from?

Ara: SNAKE! -screams and cowers into Iggy. the snake slithers over and bites my arm- OW! -burns it off and passes out-

Pyro:-starts speaking in parsletoung till it leaves- shes stunned.

Iggy: how do we fix her?

pyro: hold your horses. Rennervate. -Ara wakes up- see?

Iggy/Jasper: oh thank god!

Iggy: and no i can not see her.

Pyro: dang sorry Ig.

Iggy: no prob.

Pyro: Ara the snake told me-

Iggy: that sounds odd.

Pyro: Anyway, the snake told me if you didn't open the letter more snakes will come. as for who it could be from... i don't know Draco's father maybe? Bellatrix? it has got to be a death-eater.

Ara: -shudders and picks up the letter- here goes nothing. -opens the letter- OW! FU*KING SHiT THAT BURNS! -drops the letter onto the floor and grabs my left wrist-

Iggy: are you okay?

Ara: no, I'm not. -i remove my hand from my wrist- I shouldn't have opened the letter, Haze. Pyro: why?

Ara: -shows you the dark mark on my left wrist-

Twins/Hermione/Ginny: Oh, shit

Pyro:um I'll read it. i don't think it will burn me if i already have the mark. -picks up the letter- all it say is 'at midnight tonight you will come.' and see you soon, Malfoy.' oh great! -looks at Aras wrist.- yeah its a real dark mark.

Iggy: no shit sherlock!

Pyro: -whaps him upside the head-

Harry: what do we do?

Pyro: a lets ask Dra- never mind.

Jasper: ask who?

Pyro: i was gonna say ask Draco but hes dead so nevermind. well i don't know anyone who had the dark mark forced apon them besides Draco, Ara, and I.

Ara: Haze, Draco isn't completely dead yet.

Pyro: WHAT?

Ara: there was a temporary killing curse that I thought up so in case something like this happened we could talk to him. Fang, where did you and Jasper lock him up at?

Fang: basement.

Ara: we need to talk to him, now. He may know what this means. -clock chimes 11:45- sh*t, 15 minutes! get draco now!

Pyro:WAIT!

Ara: what?

Pyro: WE HAVE A BASEMENT!

Fang: you lived here for how long? oh lets just go! -we walk down to the basement that i never knew about-

Pyro: are you sure? he looks good and dead to me.

Ara: hold on a sec. -casts counter-spell-

Draco: why'd you "kill" me?

Ara: cause you made Haze cry. we need your help. -shows him the letter. he turns pale- Draco, it's 5 minutes til midnight!

Draco: Sh*t!

Pyro:SAYING SHiT DOES NOT HELP US YOU GIT!

Jasper: Calm down Haze

Pyro: -calms down- oh fuck you... uhh like theres two minutes to midnight!

Draco: ok Ara, Haze and i will go with them. they are just going to keep us for a hour for a meeting with the dark lord. they can't kill death eaters. its against the rules.

Ara: Draco, 30 seconds til midnight. -starts shuddering-

Pyro: Ara, calm down. Show no weakness.

Ara: that shouldn't be very hard. -rolls up her sleeves and feels a tug on her body-

Draco: Ara, grab our hands. -I do and we appear in Malfoy Manor moments later-

Voldemort: How nice of you to join us, Aragorna.

Ara: Pleasure. -turns to Lucius- Hello, Malfoy. Been a while, hasn't it?

Malfoy: Don't speak to me like that, you mud blood.

Ara: I WILL speak to you how I wish, Lucius. I have been through more shit than you probably ever will. -goes to sit with you and Draco-

Pyro:hello Bellatrix.

Bella: nice to see you again Haze.

Malfoy: hmm Draco i see you are with the mud-blood and Haze.

Pyro&Draco: SHES NOT A MUD-BLOOD!

Voldemort: why how is this possible?

Pyro: i can tell if someone is a pure blood or not. like...snape here is not a pure blood.

snape: -glares-

Ara:-sees Bellatrix- Bella?

Bella: Ara?

Voldemort: you two know each other?

Ara/Bella: umm...-looks at each other- yeah we do.

Ara: she saved me when she was really little. a snake had bitten me and she drew the venom out with her wand.

Draco: -looks at me shocked-

Ara: this was before she became a deatheater! Speaking of which, Voldemort why did you mark me?

Voldemort: Because Aragorna you and Haze will be very helpful when i defeat Harry Potter

Pyro: say WHAT now?

Draco: Haze shut UP!

Ara/Pyro: -whaps Draco upside the head- i will not help you defeat Harry!

Ara:are you absolutely barmy? I'm not gonna betray my friends you idiot!

Draco: Ara, I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Ara: I'm out of here! -gets hit with Crucio and screams in pain-

Draco/Pyro: STOP!

Pyro:-snarls- THATS IT! ACCIO, POTION! ever heard of this Voldemort? "the brother wands can not kill but can hurt but one wand is of water one is of earth one is of fire and one of Air." can you guess who is fire?

Voldemort: no...

Ara: drinks the potion. stop or i will burn this place to the ground. NOW! -roars fire at him-

Draco: neat trick.

Voldemort: -stops the spell-

Ara: do not forget "Water is the weakest, Earth Fire and Air can defeat it, Earth is strong but Fire is strongest and Air fules fire." lets go.

Ara:-grabs your hand and Draco's and we appear back in your basement- I'm dizzy. -starts to sway and I feel the mark burn- That fu*king BURNS!

Iggy: What happened?

Draco: Haze, do you want to explain, or should I? -we walk upstairs. I'm leaning against Iggy the whole way up and crash on the couch-

Pyro:Draco you should explain cause i'm slightly dizzy too. -sits on a armchair- -Draco explains what happened-

Iggy: i'll kill him!

Pyro: Iggy you don't know where he is and you won't be able to get to him cause your blind!

Iggy: uh ouch. that was rude.

Pyro: Iggy. shut. up! -Iggy and i start yelling at each other-

Iggy: YOU'RE A WORTHLESS BI*CH PYRO!

Pyro: AT LEAST I AM NOT BLIND

Iggy: how could you...?

Pyro: -hisses in parseltoung and storms into the garden-

Fang: leave her to cool off. i learnt to never mess with fire when its in a rage. she'll cool down in a hour or so.

Harry: what do you...oh never mind.

Ara: -stirs in Iggy's arms- where is Pyro?

Iggy/fang: In the garden.

Fang: don't mess with her. Fire needs some time to burn out.

Ara: she's been through a lot. I'm going to go make sure nothing bad happens to her, or the garden. -walks outside- Pyro, where are you?

Pyro: -snarls and lights her hands with fire then notices its only you- Leave. I'm in no mood to talk. I need to practice my fire. leave before you get hurt. i can not control my fire that well yet.

Fang: c'mon Ara -Drags a stunned Ara inside-

Pyro: -keeps practicing-

Ara: Let me go you idiot! I'm a vampire and I have an ability.

Jasper: Monkey see, monkey do!

Ara: yes I'm a copy cat. the only thing I can't copy is magic. I CAN control the elements, so I would like to go watch Pyro.

Fang: we warned you. me:-walks back outside-

Pyro: -senses Ara came back out- what are you doing?

Ara: -smiling- watching.

Pyro: why?

Ara: so I can learn. Did you forget that some vamps get an ability when they're changed? -shake your head no- I'm a copycat. Sorta Monkey see, Monkey do. I just can't copy magic.

Pyro: cool. Draco used to watch me all the time... but anyway i guess you want to learn how right? -a scream is heard from inside-

Fang: -to us- DON'T WORRY ITS JUST HARRY AND RON GETTING IT ON!

Pyro: GAH! HORRID MENTAL IMAGES!

Fred: this is just sickening...

George: agreed.

Pyro: EWW! -sneezes and fire comes out of her nose and mouth- ow...

Ara: MY BRAIN! IT BURNS! -sends a small bolt of lightning towards harry and ron to break them apart-

everyone minus Ron and Harry: THANK YOU!

Harry/Ron:ARA WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!

Ara: they wouldn't even try. anyway I kinda know how to, I just want to see how much you know.

Pyro -grins crazily and starts doing tricks with fire.-

Fang: why dont you teach her the fire-tiger thing?

Pyro: good idea! its simple. roar while breathing fire and make sure you pounce and not leap like this. -preforms the fire-tiger move- see? just Roar, breath fire, shoot fire, kick fire, whip fire, roar fire, kick-flip fire and land while breathing fire! -sees the confused looks on everyones faces- what?

Ara: I think you broke them, Pyro.

Jasper: no, they are just shocked.

Ara: -laughs- they aren't used to seeing you use fire. -feels left wrist burn, sees that yours and Draco's do too- not again!

Pyro: -starts gnawing on her wrist-

everyone: -odd look at Pyro-

Pyro: what? oh... I'll stop...

Draco: your an odd little thing...

Pyro: i'm not little!

Ara: ok! enough of your guys bickering

Pyro&Draco: sorry...

Pyro's phone:

And now we lookin' like pimps In my gold a water bottle full of whiskey In my my-

Pyro: yola? Molly Weasley: Hello Haze dear. Is Ron or Ginny around? I need to talk to one of them. me: sure here ya go, -hands the phone to Ginny-

Ginny: mum? ok...why? yes...I'll pass it on to Ron and the twins. ok love you too...bye. -hands phone back to me-

Pyro: is everything alright?

Ginny: no. Dementors are surrounding my house!

Ara:This is the last time that my friends get hurt.

Jasper: Ara, calm down.

Ara: I've got to stop them. -disapparates and appears at the burrow- EXPECTO PATRONUM! -phoenix bursts from the end of her wand-

pyro:-sighs and appears at the burrow- EXPECTO PATRONUM! -Wolf bursts out of the tip of my wand- Molly?

Molly: Over here!

pyro: thank the gods your all right!

Molly: who's your friend, dear?

Ara: the name is Ara Whitlock, ma'am. -the patronus grows bigger and brighter, making the dementors disappear- Pleasure to meet Fred, george, and Ginny's mum.

Arthur: Molly, are you alright? -sees me and Haze- Thank you for helping us!

pyro:no problem ! Happy to help!

Molly: where are Fred, Gorge, Ginny, and Ron?

pyro: my place with the rest. -hears a cellphone- Ara is that your phone? i left mine at home... ohh Snake! -speaks in parseltoung until it lets me pick it up.- in parseltoung: your ssso pretty!

snake: hissss!

pyro: sssorry handsssome

Ara: -answers phone- Hello?

Draco: Is Pyro there?

Ara: ummmmmmmmm I think she's flirting with a snake. hold on a sec. PYRO!

pyro: what?

Ara: Draco wants you! you come grab the phone

me:-whaps Ara- I was not flirting with the snake! Hello Draco? Dracoooo? hello? Ara I think he hung up... -hands her the phone while i go find Jaz(the snake)- in parseltoung: oh there you are! hmm how would you like to become my pet?

snake: sssure assss long asss I get my daily miceee.

pyro: jusst don't eat my cat pleassse. Jaz: I don't eat catsss Ara: -is just looking confused-

Ara:-grabs the phone- Draco, SNAP OUT OF IT! I was joking about the snake!

Draco: That's a relief. me: Haze, he's back!

pyro:-sighs and takes the phone- with bitterness: what Malfoy?

Draco: Haze! what did i do now?

pyro: lied now what the hell do you want?

Draco: forgiveness.

pyro: oh that simple eh? hmm NO! -hangs up-

Jaz: who wass that?

pyro: in parseltoung: a guy that broke my heart.

Jaz: but you ssstill love him correct?

pyro: yesss i am...

Ara: I am starting to hate parseltoung...

Ara:- snatches back the phone- thanks, Haze. My brother was waiting to talk to me. -I hear someone call my name, my wrist starts burning- What the hell?

pyro:sorry. oh its just Bellatrix! Hi!

Bella: Hey! guys. The dark lord is out to get you and Harry. Mostly you two though. do NOT tell ANYONE i was here understood?

pyro&Ara: -nods-

pyro: why is he after us though

Bella: the wings. for Ara's Vampy stuff. Haze for your element control stuff. I gotta go! The dark lord is most likely looking for me. Hide. go to Hogwarts both of you! that is the ONLY safe place left. Goodbye Ara, Haze. -she runs off-

Ara: uhhh...

Ara:that was weird.

Ara's phone: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor Determinate, determinate Push until you can't and then demand more Determinate, determinate You and me together, we can make it better Gotta turn the world into your dance floor Determinate, determinate.

Ara: I'm gonna kill someone. They need to stop messing with my phone!

pyro:-trying not to laugh-

Ara: thanks, Haze. I feel sooo much better.-answers- What?

Draco: what's go you so angry?

pyro: someone changed her ring-tone!

Ara: SHUT UP, HAZE! anyway, what did you want to talk about?

Draco: did your marks start burning?

Ara: why?

Draco: you need to get away from there NOW! Voldemort is after you and Haze. Please get out of there.

Ara: we will! -hangs up-

pyro: what was that all about?

Ara: recap of what bella told us. -hears loud POP- let's get out of here! -we both run into the forest-

pyro:hey...why'd we run into a FOREST? -Ara shrugs- anyway we need to get home. we need to warn the others.

Voldemort: you can run but you cant hide you two!

Pyro: wanna bet! Ara GO I'LL MEET YOU AT THE HOUSE! -plants her feet into the Earth and creates a small earthquake and then does the flaming tiger move.- C'mon! run run! RUN ARA DON'T JUST STAND THERE! - they run into the house and collapse-

Draco: What happened to you guys?

Ara/Pyro: Voldemort.

Ara: that bloody git attacked us. -hears another loud POP- shit he's here. Pyro, get them to Hogwarts, I hold off Voldy. -goes outside-

Voldemort: Are you coming willingly or by force?

Ara: neither you bloody git. -starts to draw the elements to me. Voldemort looks like a giddy school girl. I make a shield around me out of the elements-

Voldemort: bravo, Aragorna. This surpassed my expectations. I knew of your ability, but I never imagined that it would reach this extent.

Ara: What are you talking about?

pyro:no fucking way am i leaving you behind! -roars fire at Voldemort- on the count of three we grab the portkey and go to hogwarts. okay? the key is my bracelet. the others are waiting. The Cullen's minus Nessie and Jasper are staying to watch the house.

Ara:Haze, go. It's a trap. I'm not gonna let him get you! -thrusts the elements at him- Voldemort: You can't hurt me, Ara. You should know that, or do you not remember Chicago, about 20 years ago?

Ara: -the shield falters- that was you? You were Jackson Gray?

Voldemort:-whispers a spell and changes form- Hello, Aragorna.

Ara: DIE YOU SON OF A BItCH! -throws fire at him-


	12. THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN FF HISTORY!

Ara&Pyro: HELLO AND WELCOME TO OUR EDJAMAKTIONAL SHOW THINGY! THE WORD OF THE DAY IS: MORE

THE NEXT: FIGHTING

NEXT NEXT : WILL

THREE NEXT:BE

FOUR NEXT'S: IN

FIVE NEXT'S:THIS

SIX NEXTS: CHAPTER

NUMBER: 185639464734564839826

READ ON!

disclamer: Ara and I still do not own anything but the plot, ourselves, and Kayla.

Pyro:-all I see is red- you. will. die!

Voldemort: why my lovely Haze?

Pyro: my fave quote: shes my best-friend break her heart or hurt her AND ILL KILL YOU! - The wolf pack come out to help as I shout a random pain curse-

Voldemort: your mutts can not help you now!

Pyro: Yeah Victoria and The newborn army said that too. look where they are. DEAD!

Pack minus Sam: -phase and attack Voldemort-

Sam: Run. Seth is at Hogwarts with the others. Please. Go for me. Ara Iggy is hurt. a spell got him and we don't know what happened. Go check on Iggy. We will meet you there. And Haze? Draco killed Voldemorts Snake. thats a very bad thing. hes hiding at hogwarts as well now GO!

Ara:-voldemort hits me with a spell before we leave- God that hurts.

Pyro/Sam: Ara!

Ara:-everything goes black. I wake up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts- What the heck happened to me? Where's Iggy?

Pyro: Iggy is fine. He's at the other end of the Hospital wing.

Jasper: Ara, are you okay?

Ara: I feel like I was hit with a sack of rocks.

Jasper: Haze, what spell was she hit with?

Pyro: shrugs

Ara:-i get up to go find Iggy. when I don't find him, I come back- Pyro, where is Iggy?

Jasper: he should be where Haze said he was.

Ara: that was a lie Jasper. Pyro, tell me where iggy is. He never made it to Hogwarts did he?

Pyro:-starts shifting- uh well um erm -tells you in French-

Ara: -smacks Pyro- TELL ME WHERE IGGY IS!

Pyro: HE'S IN A COMA! -silence- Follow me... hes in the ICU and no he didn't make it to Hogwarts the same time as us. he came three hours late. I was dragged here against my will by Sam when he dragged you here.

Ara: why am I strapped to the bed?

Pyro: you woke up before screaming for Iggy and then you got up, fell and passed out three steps later. but thats not the point Iggy was sent here and he was already in a coma. follow me. oh and Draco says that if he does not live through his father then he wanted me to tell you that he wishes you and Iggy luck and that he always -even thought you 'killed' him- loved you like a sister.

Ara:-gets rid of the straps and runs away, seeing Iggy in the distance, and in you mind-

Jasper: Ara, come back!

Ara: go away, Jazz. I want to be left alone!

Pyro: Ara, don't. Please!

Ara: why should I listen to you? You lied to me and told me Iggy was here in the hospital wing. -dead silence- Why would you lie to me, Pyro? Am I not strong enough for the truth? Pyro: Ara...

Ara: save your breath. -I turn and walk away. Pretty soon, I make it to the room of requirement

Jasper: great just GREAT! -he starts to ramble about how Ara could get hurt/killed-

Pyro: JASPER SHUT. UP. ARA IS FUCKING FINE!-smacks him-

Jasper: b-b-b-b-b-b-but -Jazz spazz-

Pyro: urgh again? i need to find Ara... -wanders around looking for Ara- oh Ara! Ara? -walks past the room of requirement when a door opens- huh. I shoulda known... Ara. do you want to see Iggy? but I warn you migh scream, faint, barf, or just stare like a moron. I did the first two and your brother screams like a girl.

Ara:I saw him in your mind, Pyro.

Pyro: oh yeah, I forgot about that.

Ara: BTW I know that Jasper screams like a girl. I lived with him growing up.

Jasper: I HEARD THAT!

me: SHUT UP! I don't know if I can even look at him without crying. I'm the reason that he's like this. This is all my fault. Bye, Haze. See you later. -opens the window and jumps out, snapping my wings out mid fall. I fly up to the astronomy tower.-

Pyro:-eye twitch- NO! -tries to snap her wings out but find there bound to her body.- WHAT?

Fang: we had to you and Ara kept trying to fly away.

Pyro: unbind me!

Fang: no.

Pyro: -unbinds herself with some effort- Take me as I am or watch me as i leave Draco.

Draco: -summons his broom- Lets find Ara. -they leave Draco on the broom and me on or um with her wings- -sniffs for her scent-

Ara:-flies into the forest and cloaks myself-

Pyro/Draco: Ara, where are you?

Ara:-keeps flying until I see centaurs- hello, Tamwyn.

Tamwyn: Aragorna. It has been long, has it not?

Ara: it has.

Tamwyn: What brings you back here?

Ara: who do you think? -hears you and Draco in the distance- I need a place to stay, Tam. Will the others allow me to stay with you?

Pyro: Ara, where are you

Draco: Ara, come on! you aren't safe out here!

Tamwyn: Come, Quickly! They will allow you after what you will do for us.

Ara: Tam, what are you talking about?

Tamwyn: Ara, I'm sorry. -he grabs my arm and begins to drag me away-

Ara: PYRO, DRACO, HELP!

Pyro:-sees Ara being dragged away- NO! -runs after them-

Draco: NO HAZE! CENTAURS WILL MURDER YOU!

Pyro:- Ignores him-

Draco: -drags me back-

Pyro:NO NO! ARA! -starts thrashing in Draco's arms- -centaur glares at us- Ara I will come. they wont hurt you. i promise.

Draco: I'm sorry Ara. but they wont hurt you

Ara: Tamwyn, please let me go!

Tamwyn: I can't. the others want to give you to the Dark Lord so that he will leave us alone. Ara: They can't! They do that, and the entire world will be destroyed! -struggles to break free of Tamwyn. Other centaurs appear and bind my wings to my back-

Chief Centaur: We are sorry, Lady Aragorna, but we need to be left in peace.

Ara: I can give you peace, but giving me to Voldemort -they cringe away- won't help! He will DESTROY you! I don't want any of you to be murdered because of me! PYRO, DRACO, HELP ME! -gets hit in the back of the head with something, falls to the ground as I hear a loud POP-

Ara: Oh, shit -passes out-

Pyro:sorry Draco. -chases after Ara.-

Voldemort: two for one. it must be my lucky day. -knocks Haze out- POP!

Bellatrix: NO!

Ara:-wakes up, wings bound to my body, next to you- Haze, why did you go after me?

Pyro: because you're my best friend.

Ara: you do know that you had walked into a trap right?

Pyro: oh, yeah.

Ara: I could've gotten out. -hears a loud pop-

Voldemort: Hello, Aragorna-he strokes my cheek, I cringe away-why are you so afraid of me? me: you know why you son of a bi*ch

Pyro:-snaps her jaws threateningly-

Voldemort: oh don't worry my dear Haze I did not forget about you -runs his fingers across my neck-

Pyro:-bites his hand and howls fire-

Voldemort: now now...Draco!

Draco: Y-yes my lord?

Voldemort: Teach Haze and Ara here how to be good girls.

Pyro&Ara: Draco! Don't please!

Draco: I will my lord -he takes us to a room and silences the room- look. We need to get to Hogwarts. Its safer there. ok so theres a port-key in that boot over there go!

Ara:-tries to, but the chains around my wings tighten- guys, go. I can't! I'll make it some other way.

Pyro/Draco: we're not leaving you! -i kick you into the portkey, Voldemort walks in after you leave-

Voldemort: where did Draco and Haze go?

Ara: I don't know. Maybe to go fuck each other.

Pyro:-breaks down crying-

Draco: -holds Haze-

Pyro: GET AWAY! I NEED TO FIND ARA! -runs off back to where ever they were sent to.- ok im as lost as a blind person that is not Iggy...-wanders around looking for Ara-

Voldemort: why do you lie to me, Aragorna?

Bella: My Lord! someone is attacking us. We are outnumbered! -he stalks off, muttering something under his breath. I try to reach the portkey, but the chains tighten and I pass out- Ara: -thinks: I need to stop trying to reach the stupid portkey! the farther HE gets from me, the tighter the chains become, dummy.

Pyro:WAIT! what the hell im a witch! -mutters spell and phases into a Tiger- hmm ok then. -finds Ara's scent- oh Gods and Goddesses i hope shes alright! -sees the cullens, Pack, other vamps,-

Seth: shes in there! phase to a wolf! -i do as he says and sneak to where you are- Ara! -phases back- oh ill un bind you... -unbinds her- hurry! go!

Ara:haze, you don't get it! He'll keep finding me wherever I go! you: we can hide you, Ara. Seth: -picks me up and runs out of there-

Ara:-feels pain in my wings like they're about to break- STOP! MY WINGS!

Pyro: shit! he must have cursed the chains!

Ara: just make it fucking stop!

Seth: Haze, do something!

Pyro:-trying to figure out a spell-

Ara:-starting to feel bones in wings crack- Haze, make it stop!

Pyro: uhh uhh - mumbles a spell and hears the chain things stop- now this really reminds me of saw2.

Seth&Ara: will you stop comparing this to Saw!

Pyro: so sorry!

Pyros phone: and i was like baby baby baby ohh like baby baby baby noo-

Pyro: Who the Fuck changed my ring tone?

Ara:HAZE, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR RINGTONE!

Pyro: sorry! -we heard Voldemort coming-

Ara: Haze, do something! -hears bellatrix trying to keep him away long enough-

Voldemort: ENOUGH! I haven't seen my Ara-I gag at this-in 20 years. I will claim her as mine again if it is the last thing I do! -He walks in to see us- thank you, for protecting my Ara, mutt. Ara: I AM NOT YOURS! I AM NOT SOME FUCKING PIECE OF PROPERTY!

Pyro:Ara! here! Its the wand of Air! its the strongest!

Voldemort: NO!

Pyro: yes. "Water is the weakest, Earth is stronger, fire is strongest, but Air fuels Fire thus making it the best and strongest."

Ara: -takes the wand and tests it. it works for you.-

Ara: so Harry is earth, I am Fire, And Ara is Air. Your the weakest. you are water.

Ara:Thank you, Haze. -I whisper a spell for air- This is for what happened 20 years ago. -he gets blown away-

Seth: remind me never to get you mad again.

Ara: just get us out of here.

Pyro: no arguments there!

Pyro:Ara you can do all spells not just Air you know that right?

Draco: hey Ara could i steal Haze from you for a sec?

Pyro: to do what?

Draco: Talk

yeah. I need to go check on Iggy anyway. -feels Seth staring at me- Seth, what's wro-oh god, no!

Pyro/Draco: what?

Ara: ask the bloody mutt-mumbles a few choice words before apparating back to Hogwarts to find an awake Iggy-

Iggy: hey ara.

Ara: hey, Ig. How ya feelin? -ruffles his hair-

Pyro:-smacks Seth- SHES IN LOVE WITH IGGY YOU JERK!

Seth: I COULDN'T HELP IT! I'M SORRY!-he starts crying-

Jacob: what happened?

Pyro: He Imprinted on Ara!

Jake: but shes in love with...

Pyro: I know.

Seth: and I'll never be able to even be friends with her now that she knows! -curls up in a ball-

Pyro: walks into Iggy's room- Hey Igster. how are ya?

Iggy: better. What happened to me?

Ara: Pyro, please explain. -sees Seth in the back- excuse me for a moment. -walks out, Seth on my heels-

Seth: Ara, I'm Sorry!

Ara: Save it. I know you can't comtrol it, so I'm not mad. But you get to explain this to Iggy

-Seth explains to Iggy-

Iggy: w-what? Ara! who who? me or him? please! I love you!

Pyro:- sits back and watches the comedy skit.-

Seth: Ara. I love you as well but I just want you to be if you choose him could we at least be friends?

Iggy: NO!

Seth: Iggy i was not asking you.

Pyro: wow.. this should be on YouTube...

Jake: yeah...

Paul: Haze could I have some popcorn? this is such a great movie...

pyro: ha...

Seth: Ara? who is it?

Pyro/Jake/Paul: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

us in narration voice: who will she pick? will it be the blind, winged, perv, Iggy? Or will it be the sweet, loving, happy-go-lucky, Seth? lets see? -we all turn back to Ara, Seth and Iggy-

Ara: SHUT UP, YOU THREE! Iggy, if I choose you, give me one good reason that I can't be friends with Seth, other than the fact my brother will probably want to rip my head off.

Iggy: Uh...umm...I give up!

Ara: Seth, If I choose you-

Iggy: NO!-

Ara:then can I still be friends with Iggy?

Seth: Of course, Ara. Even if you choose Iggy, I would still love you.

Ara: well that makes the decision pretty hard now!

(If you couldn't tell, that last remark was extremly sarcastic)

Jasper:-walks in-What decision, Ara?

Ara: Seth, Iggy, explain. -they do-

Jasper: Seth...imprinted on...Ara...-passes out-

Pyro:-pokes Jasper with her foot- hey how did a vampire pass out?

Paul: who knows?

Iggy: Ara who? Me or the mutt!

Seth:-smacks him- don't snap at her!

Pyro: oh yay angry were-wolf...

Ara:Iggy, what's gotten into you?-cowers into Seth-

Seth:-starts to shake-

Iggy: I said me or the mutt, Ara.

Ara: well, since you're acting like an arse, I won't choose now and make a decision that I will regret.

Iggy: -grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him- I said choose. I want to know NOW. Paul/Jacob/Seth: Let Ara go, Iggy. She's not a piece of property.

Ara:-leans into seth and looks in his eyes- mutters: oh, great. mates! Pyro/Jasper/Jacob/Paul/Iggy: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Pyro:Really Ara what the hell are you going on about? Seth?

Seth: uh uh um fly...

Pyro: ok then...hey Sam dose Imprinting cause mental retard stuff?

Sam: well his mom and dad did drop him on his head alot...

Leah: and mom did get drunk once when he was in the womb...

Iggy: WAIT! ARA WHO DO YOU CHOOSE? WE ALL KNOW SETH IS A RETARD!

Pyro: IGGY! AT LEAST HES NOT BLIND!

Seth: leave it Haze. And i would like to see your GPA? oh right you don't have one!

Pyro: g-guys! please! stop fighting!

Iggy: says the blonde!

Pyro:-curls up in a corner muttering to herself-

Fang: Damn it Iggy! shes going through enough stress! now stop stressing Ara and Haze out!

Ara: Iggy, just shut the fuck up! I choose...i choose...S-s-seth.

Iggy: WHAT? HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THE MUTT OVER ME?

me: i'm sorry, Iggy-runs out of the room,crying, up to the room of requirement- Seth/Sam/Jasper/Jake/Paul: Ara, where are you?

Jake: Seth, any idea where she went, or what she meant when she said something about mates?

Seth: -quickly- nope, no idea!

Pyro:-rocks back and forth- horrid mental images...volturi...flyboys...

Fang: Haze...?

Edward: she had a vision. then had a nightmare.

Pyro: Ara is in the room of requirement. Seth go find her. she wants you i think.

Ara:-hears Seth outside the door and opens it- what Seth?

Seth: Ara, are you okay?

Ara: -turns away from him- yeah. I'm f-fine.

Seth: Ara, don't lie to me. What's wrong?

Ara: did you understand what I meant when I said "oh,great. mates!" ? -seth shakes his head- It means that i'm not just your imprint, but that you're my mate as well.

Seth: huh?

Ara: ask Jasper to explain it. What's going on with Pyro?

Seth: oh she just can't be under too much stress or else she will just go well like she is now. or her voices are fighting...uh yeah shes crazy-ish... so jasper whats this about mates?

Jasper: well kinda like blood-singer. a vampires mate.

Pyro: -is passed out-

Fang: Fuck... i knocked her out...

everyone: -facepalm-

-seth and i go back to where you are-

Ara: Fang, what did you do to pyro?

Fang: uhh..uhh...I'm not real sure.

Ara: -walks over to you- PYRO, WAKE UP!

Pyro: What was that for?

Ara: to wake you up. Seth explain what happened please!

-Seth explains-

Pyro: FANG! -starts to chase Fang-

Seth: so Ara you meant that I'm your...mate? but were only 15 well I'm 15 your 14? 14 right? Jaz(the snake):- watching amused-

Ara:no, we're the same age, Seth.

Seth: phew! I was wondering about that.

Ara: -starts watching Pyro chase Fang- Jake, pass the popcorn.

Paul: Dude, anyone filming this? -I take out my phone-

Ara: now I am.

Fang: ARA PUT THAT GOD DAMNED THING UP!

Pyro-still trying to murder Fang- I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU -insert profanity's here-

Seth: wow...this is so going on YouTube...

Edward: as what? "the bird-witch-human hybrid trying to murder her twin bird-kid brother?" Seth: i can see how that would not end well...

Draco: Pyro! NO! HAZE STAR RIDE!

Pyro: -growls and stalks next to Ara- whispers: how does he know MY middle name?

Fang: haha!

Pyro: FANG MOON RIDE! -starts trying to murder him again-

Seth: her middle names is Star and his is Moon? wow thats..weird...

Paul: Ara are you still recording this?

Ara: yep

Sam: How long has this been going on? -Seth/me/Paul/Jared/Jake shrug- umm...pass the popcorn down here.

Hermione: Ara, stop them!

Ara: no this is too funny. She won't kill him...hopefully. Forget this! FANG MOON RIDE AND HAZE STAR RIDE, FRONT AND CENTER!

Pyro:-growls and shuffles up to Ara- in parseltoung: what Ara?

Draco: she does not know parseltoung Pyro.

Pyro: I know! erm...Seth?

Seth: huh?

Pyro: theres a huge tarantula on you shoulder!

Seth: COOL! -he picks the spider up while i back away from him- I'm gonna name it... Cinnamon!

Pyro: oh my GOD! you are so retarded Seth!

Ara: first, don't call Seth retarded, and second, why must you kill Fang everytime he does something bad to you?

Fang: haha! she got onto you!

Ara: I still get to kill you and Max, Fang. Don't you remember?

Fang: Oh, shit! -runs away-

Ara: Pyro, d'you want to help?

Pyro: Hell yes!

Ara: Seth record this please! -we run after Fang-

Seth: our life could be book...

everyone but Fang/Pyro/Ara: -nod-

Pyro: ohh a torch! -grabs a torch for her and Ara- here Ara!

Fang: FUCK!

Ara: we need a mob...Jake, Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, wanna help?

people mentioned before: sure! -they get up and help us-

Fang: FUCK YOU ARA!

Jasper: DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER!

Ara: this is getting fun -Jasper starts to help chase Fang-

Pyro:YAY! I LOVE MOBS!-everyone tackles Fang and each take a turn beating him-

Seth: Ara your turn!

Paul: hey is anyone recording this?

Pyro: mhmm -points to Ginny whos holding the camera-

Paul: good i wanna see thins again and again and again and aga-

Pyro: we get it!

Fang: Ara please!

Ara:please what?

Fang: Please stop! I'm sorry!

Ara: hold on. -I kick him in the groin- now we can stop.

Pyro: you're violent, Ara.

Ara: did you just figure that out?

Seth: Wow! that was fun!

Ara: yeah it was! -gets tackled by Max-

Max: YOU FUCKING BITCH! HE'S MY BROTHER!

Pyro:eww you fucked your brother! and GET OFF ARA ALSO HES MY BROTHER! -snarls and tackles Max to the ground and knocks her out. I start to shake from anger-

Seth: sometimes Haze i think your a werewolf too. You know with the short temper, the shaking, the snarling, and your always hot!

Ara: ahem..

Seth: NO! NOT LIKE THAT HER SKIN! -Ara starts to laugh at his scared face-

Ara:I was joking, Seth. -leans into him-

Jasper: ahem..

Ara: Jasper James Whitlock, just walk away.

Jasper: I was refering to Pyro

Ara: oh, right! -uses air to calm and cool you down-

Seth: It's amazing to watch you, Ara.

Iggy: Ara, why'd you choose the mutt over me?

Ara: because you claimed me as if I were nothing more than a piece of fu*king property. That's why iggy. Why don't you just leave me alone.

Seth: You heard the lady, leave her alone. -Iggy tackles Seth, Jasper pulls me away from the fight-

Ara: Jasper, let me go! I need to help Seth! -I struggle against his hold-

Jasper: Ara, You could get killed in that fight!

Ara: -bites him and pulls the boys apart- Stop it, both of you! Iggy, I love Seth and he loves me. He doesn't care about what I've done or what has happened to me, plus the fact that we're mates. That is why I chose him over you.

Iggy: No! You are MINE, NOT HIS! -he grabs my wrist and flies away-

Ara: Iggy, let go of me!

Pyro: -flies after Iggy and Ara as Seth runs below me- BITE HIM ARA! OR KICK HIM! -i fly faster and knock you out of Iggys grasp- SETH CATCH HER! -he howls and catches you- me:you...you-starts to shake again- YOUR GONNA DIE MOTHER FUCKER! -starts to sweat like shes in a desert-

Seth: AWOOOO!

Pyro: -lunges at Iggy and throws him down to the earth-

Seth: Ara, calm down. -starts to rub my back after he sets me on a stool-

Ara: -glares at Iggy and starts to shake again- you are a fucking son of a bitch, Iggy. Ya know that?

Jasper: I should kill you right now for what you did.

Seth: Jasper, your sister is burning up!

Ara: -lunges at Iggy and bursts into a silver wolf and howls at him-

Jake/Sam/Paul/Jared/Leah: umm...Seth, can you get her calmed down?

Pyro:- freezes at the fighting- GET OFF HER IGGY! -snarls and leaps in the air morphing into a wolf with black fur with white paws-

Seth: well we have new pack members!

everyone but us and Iggy: SHUT UP, SETH!

Seth: sorry... -the fighting continues between Iggy V.S. Ara and Haze-

Ara:- gets pulled back by Jasper, Sam, and Jake. Pyro gets pulled back by Emmett, Jared and Paul-

Sam: guys, calm down. -Jasper starts to rub my back-

Ara: Jazz, stop. I've got to get away from here. See y'all later guys. -i walk out of the room-

Ara:-I walk away from the house and to the closest body of water- Why me? Why must I be like this?

Pyro: -walks up to Fang and whines-

Fang: Music?

pyro: -nod-

Fang: here. - he hands me a cd player-

pyro:- nods in thanks and with some help from Fang i get music- Ara want some music or something? -trots up to her and looks at her- This really sucks...well hey! now we get the Paul's mind channel! ew...

Ara: Haze, go away. I just want to be alone.

Jasper: Pyro, she won't talk to you right now, so just let her be. -you don't leave- Seriously, Pyro, let Ara sit out here. She just wants to be alone!

Pyrp: why did she come to water?

Ara: nunya, Haze. just leave me alone!

Ara:btw, I don't want Paul's mind channel! I just want to be left alone here!

Jasper: -starts to pull you away- Haze, leave her alone! She just wants to be by herself.

Ara: Thank you, Jazz. -turns back to the water and starts to silently cry-

Pyro:-snaps at Jaspers hand-

Jasper: MOTHER FUCKER!-clutches his hand-

Pyro: -spits out part of hand and starts running-

Jasper: god da*n her...- starts to put his hand back together-

Pyro: -howls fire and starts running faster and soon is deep in the forest- thought: Where am i? why can't I hear the others? have they all phased back? no Ara won't be able to phase back until she calms down...no! i never wanted to stop bring part of the pack! SETH! PAUL! SAM! ARA! ANYONE!

Seth: oh we can here you if want to but we don't. Ara's pretty mad that you hurt her brother. maybe you should...

Pyro: what?

Sam: stay Away Haze. your just a wast of space.

Pyro: NO! YOUR MY FAMILY!

Sam: stay away haze. thats and order.

Pyro: Tell Fang that i love him and tell Ara and Jasper that I'm sorry. and tell Draco that i forgive him.

Sam: fine.

Pyro: -starts to cry and run- thoughts: where am i? ugh! whats that oh its a vampire.

?: awww hi! your a werewolf right? Blaise! come look! a wolf!

Blaise: Anna there are no Wolves in the...oh you mean a shape-shifter.

Anna: mhmm. can you phase back?

Pyro: -shakes head and starts to back away-

Blaise: wait...Haze? is that you?

Pyro:-nods an tilts her head to the side-

Blaise: your in Italy. i'm visiting family.

Pyro: -jerks her head to the side-

Blaise: bye Haze.

Anna: bye bye wolfy!

Pyro: -trots off- thoughts: crap... i must be near Volterra if i smell vamps..

Ara: -phases back- Jasper, where's Haze?

Sam: she left.

Ara: Why?

Sam: I ordered her to. She hurt one of the Cullens, and hurt you in the process.

Ara: YOU ORDERED HER AWAY? ARE YOU A FU*KING IDIOT, SAM? SHE DIDN"T MEAN TO HURT HIM! -phases and runs off, wolves on my trail-

Sam: Ara, come back here! That's an order! -i reluctantly turn around and go back- You will phase back and stay with Seth, Jacob, and Jasper while the rest of us go find Haze. We will bring her back, Ara. I promise. -I phase back and go back to the house.

Fang: where is haze?

Ara: I don't know. sam said that he ordered her away. She told him to tell Fang that she loves you and tell me and Jasper that she's sorry. I on the other hand am stuck here.

Jasper: She didn't mean to bite me, Jacob!

Jacob: She still broke the treaty!

Ara: Both of you just shut the fuck up now!

Seth: Ara, calm down -he starts rubbing my back- whispers: he said you had to stay with us, but he didn't say you couldn't fly with us.

Ara: Gazzy, can you grab Jasper and Fang can you grab jake? We're gonna go find Haze.

Jake/Jasper: Sam said to stay with us!

Ara: I am. He never said that I couldn't fly with you. -they all nod- let's go find fire before the pack does.

Pyro:thoughts: damn i need to phase back...oh a clothes line! -grabs some clothes and phases back, putting the clothes on- a little loose but i can live with it. -walks to the clock tower. thoughts: well no one really cares about me anymore so...why be alive? i just waste everyones time as Sam said... Aro would be happy to kill me...but Jane and Alec would not be so pleased...oh well. -I walk into the castle and into the throne room-

Aro: ahh Haze Ride...what brings you here to the Volturi?

Pyro: i want to be killed.

Aro: why?

Pyro: there is no reason to live...

Aro: very well then.

Ara: HAZE, STOP! -Ara, gazzy, and fang land-

Aro: Hello again, Ara Whitlock.

Ara: Aro. Hey, Jane, Alec!

Pyro: what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me.

Ara: Haze Star ride, you are my god damned best friend. I can't be mad at you!

Aro: ...Haze, do you want to die or not? -starts to grow impatient-

Ara/Pyro: not! Peace, suckers! -we all take off-

Pyro: so your not mad?

Ara: -hits me upside the head laughing- of-course not.

Jake: ugh this sex offender keeps IMing me...

Pyro: and your talking to him why?

Jake: i'm bored...

Pyo: you are a dumbass Jake.

Ara: i agree with Haze, Jake. Must you be so stupid?

Jake: no, I'm not!

Ara: just shut up. we need to get back before Sam...-sees Sam waiting on the ground-...I'm dead.

Sam: Hell yes you are. I told you to stay with Jake, Jasper, and Seth!

Ara: I did. you never said I couldn't fly with them.

Sam: I ordered you to stay with them, Aragorna Whitlock. You knew what I meant, but disobeyed my orders.

Ara: technically I didn't.

Pyro: ok the one who needs discipline is Jake here! he is talking to a freaking sex offender! Sam: really Jacob? why are you so stupid?

Jacob: I AM NOT STUPID!

Seth: well dude your talking to a sex offender...that could be anywhere you are..

Jake: he wont hurt me!

everyone: -facepalm- thats what they all say.

Ara: guys, leave him alone.

Sam: You're still in trouble.

Ara: I didn't disobey. YOU are the on who ordered Haze away. YOU are the one who started all of this!

Jasper: Sam, she's right. This is your fault.-the pack starts to nod in agreement-

Pyro:hey wheres Draco?

Seth: About him...Well i heard Ara thoughts about you going to the Volturi and told him... Pyro: YOU WHAT? where is he?

Seth: he locked himself in his dorm.

Pyro: -walks into Dracos dorm- Drake?

Draco: i can't believe shes dead! no no no...I never told her that-sobbing- that i-

Pyro: Draco?

Draco: Oh gods! now i'm hearing her voice! -more sobbing-

Pyro: DRACO! i'm here! i am alive.

Draco: Haze?

Pyrp: no im her twin sister Kaze. no duh is Haze!

Draco: HAZE! -he jumps on me, then kisses me-

Pyro: thoughts: hfgskghrn

Edward: even her thoughts are jumbled!

Ara: no really? shes snogging Draco, you know that one she was in love with?

Seth: -wraps his arms around your waist- like when you kissed me?

Ara: -blushes and nods-

Pyro: -is still snogging Draco

Fang: i swear on my life if i hear and moaning or that head board banging i will kill him!

Paul: and i will help!

Ron, Twins, Harry: we'll help!

Jaz(snake): I'll help murder him

Ara: over protective...extremely over protective.

Fang: Ara, just be quiet. Jasper would act just the same.

Ara: no, actually, he wouldn't. Major Whitlock knows not to try that with me anymore. Plus, Haze is your sister. Isn't she older than you?

Fang:...

Seth: I think you broke him, Ara. -you and Draco walk out of his dorm-

Ara: hey, Pyro, which one of you is older? you or Fang?

Jasper: -starts muttering something about girls always getting what they want-

Ara: What was that, little brother?

Jasper: nothing! -starts grumbling again-

Pyro:starts howling with laughter- JAZZY IS A LITTLE BROTHER LIKE FANGELS AND SETHY! Hey! Ara, Leah, And I are all older siblings! girls rule! -the boys are pouting-

Seth/Jasper/Fang: I hate it when people call me Sethy/Jazzy/Fangels-they start to pout again- Draco: this is why i love being an only child.

Pyro: WHERE IS ANGEL! AND IGGY AND GAZZY! -they here a bomb go off- ok found Gazzy and Iggy but WHERE THE HELL IS ANGEL?

Haze's phone: I said no more teachers And no more books I got a kiss under the bleachers Hoping that nobody looks Lips like liquorish Tongue like candy Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?

everyone: -starring at haze-

Pyro: what I like 3OH3! hello Alice.

Ali: uh Haze i sorta crashed your Porsche...

Pyro: ALICE NYX LOCKHEART! HOW COULD YOU CRASH MY PORSCHE? I WON THAT ON MY FIRST STREET RACE FOR PINK SLIPS! -throws her phone across the room and at the wall- my car!

Ara:Haze, calm down. -goes to pick up the phone- Ms. Alice, if you do not bring that car back here in one piece, you will never be whole again. Do you understand me?

The guys: Haze, remind us to never make her this mad.

Ara: -just stands there grinning like an idiot- me: Goodbye, Ms. Alice

Pyro:you sounded so formal! and thank you soooooo much! -glomps-

?: HI PEOPLE I LOVE RAINBOWS!-person kisses Fred and runs out a window-

Pyro: what...the..fuck?

everyone: huh?

Fred: HE KISSED ME! -he runs off to brush his teeth -

Pyro: wow he is really brushing his teeth...must be a blue moon or something.

Draco: HEY! GUYS COME LOOK!

everyone: walks up to the attic-

pyro: what Drake? Draco: a Ouija board! me: cool! lets play!

Seth: uhmm.

Pyro: raise your hand if you wanna play. -Jake, Paul, Sam,Nessie, Draco, Harry, Ron raise their hands-

Pyro: Ara? Seth?

Ara: no. I'm gonna go find whoever kissed Fred. Seth, I don't care if you play or not. -walks away to find person who kissed Fred-

Seth: I guess I'll play. -i smirk to myself-

Ara: Peeves, where are you?

Peeves: Yes, miss vampire bird lady?

Ara: I need you to find whoever just kissed Fred. Can you do that?

Peeves: Yessum! I will find them. Can I annoy Severus first?

Ara: as long I don't have to call the bloody baron, you're fine. -he zooms off, I hear snape yelp in pain and feel a tap on the shoulder-

?: Are you Ara Whitlock?

Ara: yes. And you are...

?: no time for names. Will you give this to your brother Jasper?

Ara: sure. -girls stalks off- that was weird

Pyro-my nose starts twitching at the scent of another vampire that i don't know-

Jasper: its just Peter and Charlotte.

Pyro: oh...Kay! uhm i'm gonna go to bed i m beat guys... Draco? wanna come?

Draco: -he mumbles a sleepy yes-

Fang: i better not hear any thing but snoring... -Draco and I walk up to my room and curl up together on my bed-

Ara: -walks in- Hi guys.

Seth: hey babe.

Paul: -with his mouth full: hey Ara-

Ara:umm...hi paul. Haze, where's Jazz? I need to give him something. -everyone shrugs. Fred and George pick up a picture off the floor- guys, who is that?

Fred: our sister, Kayla.

Ara: Raven Black hair, emerald green eyes? -they nod- she's here, and no I don't know where. -hands them the letter- give this to Jasper please. I'm going to bed. -goes and curls up on my bed and pull dark purple comforter over my head-

Pyro:Draco?

Draco: hmm?

Pyro: I-I'm scared

Draco: what about?

Pyro: This war. The Volturi. everything is out to get Harry, Ara, Ron, Hermione, and I! Even your mother and father! hate us!

Draco: Haze...-he holds me tighter-

-otherplace-

Seth: hey Ara? could i sleep in here? Paul passed out on my bed and I do not want to be in the same room as Jake and Nessie -small shudder-

Ara: there's a bed in the corner. If paul isn't off your bed by the time I get up, i'll hex him off. Seth: Thanks, Ara.

Ara: -mumbles something like 'you're welcome' and then goes back to sleep-

Ara's dream: Pyro, Jasper, Seth, Fang, Draco, and I were running through the forest. dream Pyro: Ara, what are we running from?

d.m: I don't know! -hears hisses in the background- Either it's really BIG snakes, or a buttload of pissed off vampires.

dJ: I think it may be the latter, Ara.

all of us: naw duh! RUN! -I wake up in a cold sweat-

Ara: I hate my dreams.

Pyro:Hey Ara? Pauls not in Seths room. he crashed on the couch last night.

Seth: -shifts nervously-

Pyro: why'd ya lie?

Seth: my light blew out...

Pyro: So?

Seth: mumbled: I'm scared of the dark...

Pyro: what?

Seth: I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK! ALRIGHT?

Pyro: wow... you didn't need to yell...

Paul: -starts laughing-

Fang: hey Haze aren't you afraid of the dark too?

Pyro: -blushes- Fang we agreed to keep that between us!

Fang:-shrugs- wait...HAZE DON'T!

Pyro: sorry an eye for an eye brother. When Fang was 8-13 he wet the bed! he still does sometimes...

Fang: I hate you.

Paul: -starts laughing harder-

random guy: PUPPIES! LA DA DE! I LOVE YOU ALL! -he jumps out the window again-

Pyro: WHO THE HELL IS HE!

Random guy: -comes back and kisses Rosalie- BYEEEE LOVE YOU ALL! -he leaves again-

Pyro: HE HAS TO BE A FUCKING RETARD!

Ara: are you sure that isn't Kurt from Glee?

everyone:...

Ara: you guys are so deprived. -walks out of the room- why can't I have normal friends?

Kayla: because then you wouldn't be you.

Ara: where the hell did you come from?

Pyro: Ara, where are you?

Seth: Ara, I'm sorry for lying to you!

Paul: and he's sorry that he's afraid of the dark!

Ara: hang on a sec, Kayla. PAUL, I KNOW ALL OF YOUR SECRETS. I DON'T THINK ANYONE NEEDS TO KNOW THEM, DO YOU?

Paul: no ma'am.

Ara: Kayla, please tell me you know where the room of requirement is. -she nods- good. meet me there in 10 minutes. I've got some...things to take care of.

Pyro:Hey wheres my trunk?

Draco: over there -he points to my trunk in the corner of my room-

Pyro: thanks Draco. -grabs her Ipod out and her laptop-

Draco: what are you doing Goddess?

Pyro: i told you not to call me that in front of people! and i am writing my book.

Seth: HOLY SHIT LOOK! I FOUND HAZE OF YOUTUBE!

Pyro: WHAT?

Fang: Paybacks a bitch ain't it? Thats for telling people that i wet the bed!

Paul: -starts laughing again-

Fang: I posted you singing 'Teenage dream' by Katy perry!

Pyro: FANG MOON RIDE!

Seth: Your middle names are still odd...

Pyro: I know.

Paul: PLAY THE VIDEO!

13 yr old video Pyro: Hi youtube umm Ima sing Teenage Dream by katy perry! hope you like it! -starts to sing and finishes it- hope ya'll liked it! don't bother commenting mean comments unless you want your ego wounded! -the video finishes-

Pyro: Before you all say anything i know i can not sing! i lost a bet!

Harry: it was good.

Seth: lest see the comments! from 'lolliepoppy105': wow how old r u?

Pyro: STOP! JUST CLOSE IT! -storms to the past the room of requirement and hears you- Ara? you in there?

Ara: yeah. Hang on a sec. -walks out, hair a mess- what'd ya need?

Pyro: umm...never mind. Where are you going?

Ara: nowhere. I'm going to try and find my brother.

Fang: Oh, Haze!

Ara: you gonna kill him?

Pyro: yep.

Ara: see ya later-watches you walk away and then runs to the ROR- Kayla, you in here?

Kayla: Yes, and that boy that kissed my brother is Kurt from Glee. I told him to stay hidden.

Ara: Hi, Kurt. I'm Aragorna, but if you call me that, I will make sure that you never see the light of day again. Am I clear?

Kurt: -gulps-yes ma'am! me: Why'd you ask me to give that letter to Jasper, Kayla?

Kayla: because apparently, he's my mate. I know Fred and George would freak if they saw me because they think that I'm dead.

Ara/Kurt: You faked your death? -Kayla nods. we hear banging on the wall-

Fred/George: Ara, you in there? Who else is there?

Ara: Kayla, you'll have to see them sometime. Why not now?

Pyro: what Fang?

Fang: What? I didn't call you.

Gazzy: -snickers to himself-

Pyro: Gaz i would murder you but I'm to tired can we do this another time?

Gazzy: sure see you.

Fang: Haze? whats wrong?

Pyro: nothing.

Fang: Haze..

Pyro: Draco's been avoiding me lately...And i really miss him he never telles me that he loves me any more, he never just wants to be with me and...and he won't even look me in the eye!

Fang: Haze maybe you two aren't meant to be...

Pyro: we are though! I have seen it!

Fang: the visions came back?

Pyro: yea the first one was of mine and Draco's wedding and then our...ch-ch-ch..

Fang: Child?

Pyro: yes but...that was before we were married.

Fang: Go to your room please.

Pyro: sure...-walks to her room and sees Draco looking through her bookshelf.-

Draco: Haze I'm sorry! I do love you! and I do miss you but I just hate the way every person looks at us with disgust! i heard a person in the street say that your too good for a stupid death-eater... Please Haze. I love you!

Pyro: Draco...I love you too. sorry but could we just i dunno...

Draco: Cuddle and watch the fire in the common room?

Pyro: yeah that sounds nice.

-by the ROR-

Fred: Ara i swear I will break this door down!

Gorge: Who is in there?

Ara: stop yelling! its 2:00 in the morning!

Ara: hold on you bloody gits! -kayla grabs Kurt and I open the door-

Fred/George: Ara...-looks of shock cross their faces-Kayla, is that you? -she nods-

Fred: who's the guy?

Ara/Kayla: Kurt Hummel from Glee.

Fred:-staggers back a bit-I was kissed by a bloody gay!-he runs away screaming-

George: Thanks Kurt. I've been trying to do that for years. so,Kayla, do you still do pranks? Kayla: Are my little brothers sometimes the most annoying people in the world? Of course I still do pranks, Georgie! Are you crazy?

-outside Hazes room-

Fang: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WASP! -he runs away-

Everyone:...-Facepalm-

Pyro: I LOVE YOU WHOEVER MADE- WASSSSSPPP! -runs into the ROR door- oww...stupid door...

Ara: uhm... Haze? get your eyes cheked and This is Kayla Weasley.

Kayla: hi!

Pyro: your the one Fred and Gorge keep talking about! I'm Haze Ride.

Kayla: um who was that boy who ran down the hall screaming?

Pyro: my twin, Fang.

-from Pyro's room: Draco: HAZE COME HERE PLEASE!-

Pyro: uhm I'll be back later. Nice meeting you Kayla!

Kayla: you too!

Ara: Haze. here be safe. -you hand me birth control-

Pyro: ARAGORNA MARIE WHITLOCK!

Ara: and give this to -laugh- Draco, -you hand me a condom-

Pyro: THREE SECONDS! -you runaway laughing- JASPER CAN I MURDER YOUR SISTER?

Jasper: NO! WAIT WHY?

Pyro: ARA WILL TELL YOU LATER! -i go into my room and squeal as Draco scares me-

Fang: -misunderstands the squeal- NO! NOT MY SISTER!

Kayla: is this normal?

Ara&Fred: for us/them? yes. you get used to it though.

Fang: -spazzing out-

Ara: what is with people around here spazzing out?

Ara:-goes to slap fang-

Fang: OW!

Ara: Fang, meet Kayla, Kay, meet Fang.

Seth: hey Ara.

Ara: have you seen Jasper?

Seth: floor below us.

Ara/Kayla: Thanks!-we run to find Jasper- JASPER!

Jasper: What,who?

Ara: Jasper, meet Kayla. Did fred give you the letter?

Jasper: Yes...why?

Ara: have you read it yet?

Jazz:...no

Ara/Kayla: -face palm-

Jazz: what?

A/N: Pyro: -still danceing-

Ara:- slugs Haze in the arm-

pyro: uh OW!

Ara&Pyro:

REVIEW

FLAME

FAVE!


	13. LOOK A NEW CHAPTER no over here you git!

Pyro&Ara: HI ALL! WELCOME TO OUR AWESOME FIC!

Police: Haze Ride?

Pyro: erm yes?

Police: Your under arrest for assolt.

Pyro: THE IDIOT HIT ME FIRST!

Police: not according to the cameras.

Ara: Really haze?

Pyro: oh just put me in my normal cell.

Ara: ... -face palm-

X~X~X~O~O~O~O~O~X~X~X

Pyro:-smacks Draco upside the head-

Draco: what did I do!

Pyro: you almost gave my brother a heart-attack!

Draco: well...We could- I smack Draco laughing-

Pyro: or we could listen to music and just hang?

Draco: -sigh- sure, baby...

Pyro: just get that thought outta your mind!

-down stairs-

Fang: ok I don't like that fact that Haze is in a room alone with Draco!

Jasper: dude just trust...you know why do we let our sisters in a room alone with boys? Twins: The dang Puppy pout...

Fang&Jasper: ahhh right...

Kayla: Why does she keep her music so loud?

Ara: shes paranoid or really fu*king Draco...nah i think its the second one...

Fang: NO MY SISTER WILL STAY A MOTHER FU*KING VIRGIN FOREVER!

Ara: suuuurrreee Fang whatever helps you sleep at night.

-Pyros room-

Jaz: how are you not deaf?

Pyro: i'm jussst usssed too it i guessss -shrug-

Draco: god your music id depressing.

Pyro: What? Tourniquet by Evanescence?

Draco: yes! its talking about killing your self!

Pyro: so? i used to try to kill my self. but someone always found me before i was fully dead...

Draco: YOU WHAT?

Pyro: -shrugs and plays California gurls- Lets dance!

Draco: -eye roll but he nods and we start dancing dumbly-

Pyro: -starts to laugh with Draco- this i think is the mos fun i have in years!

Draco: mine to...

Jasper: Ara, where are you going? -i turn around nearly at the end of the hall- Front and center, Little Lady.

Ara: what did I do this time?

Jasper: why did you give Haze and Draco the things you did?

Ara: When the hell did I give them that stuff? there's like a whole 1/2 hour of the past few hours that I don't remember.

Jasper: What do you mean?

Kayla: someone took over her consciousness for a half hour, Jasper. Did you ever read that letter?

Jasper: still a no.

Ara: what was in it? -hears California Gurls start playing- SHUT THAT MUSIC OFF, HAZE! NOW!

Pyro:NO! DRACO AND I ARE BUSY. AND WHY DO YOU WANT A TATTOO?

Draco: -kisses my neck- so were busy?

Pyro: Draco...-i turn the music off-

Draco: c'mon Haze! lets just try!

Pyro: Bella said that to Edward and he next morning she was covered in bruises.

Draco: were both human i guess...

Pyro: Draco..I-i want to but just...no. leave.

Draco: thats all i needed to hear...I just need you to trust me again. when i did those things to you -i wince- i felt the Dark lord said he would kill my mother and father. Please Haze.

Pyro: thats why you were trying to convince me to...

Draco: yes... -he starts to silently cry-

Pyro: why are you crying?

Draco:you don't want me do you? I can see how you always avoid certain subjects. I never see lust in your eyes when we snog. so I think i have a good reason to cry! my father never even wanted me! to him i was just another Malfoy heir. my mother only loved me cause i was her only child! I heard he tell one of her friends that she wishes i were a girl! no one has Ever wanted me Haze. no one has ever loved me!

Pyro: Draco...I didn't know. I'm so sor-

Draco: NO! I hate the pity i always get! its just just i just want- he breaks down crying and sobbing-

Pyro: Draco? lie down on the bed ill be back in a second. i'm gonna get some hot-coco for us. -he nods and i open the door and Ara, Kayla, Jasper, Fred, Gorge, and Ron fall at my feet.-

Pyro: seriously you guys?

Ara: I was drug here against my will Haze. AGAIN!

Pyro: still, go away!

Ara: Haze, can I just talk with Draco? -feels someone poking me- Fred, stop please.

Fred: sorry.

Ara: get up. Haze, can I? or at least can Jasper? or maybe Fang?

Pyro: fine. I'll be back soon.

Ara: thanks Haze. -I walk over and sit next to Draco- Dray, what's wrong? Jasper's been going crazy trying not to tell that we're your cousins!

Draco:-leans against my shoulder-I know, Ara, but I want Haze to trust me and I'm not sure how to tell everyone.

Pyro:-come back in with three mugs of hot cocoa-tell everyone what, Draco?

Ara: Haze, please put the mugs down and sit down.-you do- Draco, do you want me to explain?

Draco: Please, Ara.

Ara: umm, Haze, Draco and I are cousins.

Pyro: what?

Ara: Jasper and I are Draco's cousins. I've been trying to find a time to tell you for so long that Jasper is about ready to burst!

Draco: I'm sorry for not telling you, love..

Pyro: Do NOT call me love you fucking liar! you told me that you didn't know the rest of your family! why is everyone around me lying to me? First Fang then Jasper, Paul, Seth, Jake, Sam, Edward, Iggy and now You and Ara? forget this... -i jump out my window and head north-

-back to Ara-

Draco: I knew she would say that!

Ara: Fang where would she go?

Fang:i don't know. she likes to sing... maybe hollywood? YEAH! she said thats where i could always find her! she always said she was a city girl...

Ara: well lets pack cause we will be gone for a while. she hid her scent.

Fang: oh great...

-Back with Pyro-

Pyro:ahhh Hollywood...lets see i can rent a penthouse if i want...yeah a penthouse will be safest. -i walk into a building and ask to rent a penthouse-

Lady: Sure! but are you a singer, actor, and/or writer?

Pyro:why?

Lady: thats all we allow here!

Pyro: I'm a singer and becoming a writer.

Lady: okie dokie!

Pyro: thoughts: oh my lord she is too peppy for my stomach to handle!

Lady: -after the showing and contract signing- so that will be...804$ -i hand her the money- you should know it is dangrous to walk with this much cash on you.

Pyro: eh...

Lady: well here are the keys, pool keys, spa keys, mail keys, and gym keys!the place is fully furnished!

Pyro: thanks! -i walk into the apartment- ew too much pink! -mutters a spell and every thing is black, dark purple, and blood red- much better!now to work on getting used to platinum blonde hair and blue eyes...

Ara: fang, get us a place to stay. I've found Haze.

Fang: What, How, never mind.

Ara: That's a smart thing to say. She used magic to change the color of her pent house. see ya! -I teleport to a recording studio-

Man: do you have an appointment with mr. Griffin?

Ara: no, but where is gustavo rocque?

Man: not here.

Ara: WHERE IS HE?

-in the studio-

Star(Aka Pyro): Gustavo why did you hire me again?

Gustavo: Because the boys are being idiots

Star: all boys- wait who are the boys? never mind lets just get this over with... -i walk in to the booth thing- i'm ready! -he starts the music to all american girl(carrie underwood) and i don't notice Ara walk in-

Ara: so shes a singer now?

Gustavo: yup.

Ara: how?

Gustavo: saw her singing on the street and -he shrugs- she was good and could go from country to pop in a second.

Ara: so is that how you choose your singers?

Gustavo: no not normally.

Pyro: -walks out as the song finishes and sees you- oh..whos this? hi i'm uh Star...

Ara: thoughts: wow she used her middle name...

Marie(aka: Ara): I'm Marie. It's nice to meet you, Star.

Gustavo: Can you sing, Marie?

Marie: yes...why?

Gustavo: get in the booth and sing me two of your favorite songs.

Marie: Okay. -walks in- This is Before he Cheats by carrie underwood:

Right now he's probably slow dancing

With a bleached-blond tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying

Her some fruity little drink

'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her

With a pool stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars

Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl

'Cause the next time that he cheats

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, before he cheats

Oh

Star and Gustavo: WOW!

Marie: and this is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica:

So close, no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

and nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

and nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do

never cared for what they know

but I know

So close, no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do

never cared for what they know

but I know

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us, something new

Open mind for a different view

and nothing else matters

never cared for what they say

never cared for games they play

never cared for what they do

never cared for what they know

and I know

So close, no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No, nothing else matters

Marie: so, what'd ya think?

Star: Holy...that was amazing A-Marie!

Gustavo: Your hired! Haze your turn booth. same as her but not the same songs.

Star: pushy...

Gustavo: NOW!

Star: i already sang.

Gustavo: oh right... anyway Marie you will be staying with Star!

Star: WHAT?

Marie: what? have a problem Staze? i mean Star.

Star: no... -we walk up to my penthouse-

Marie: nice...

Marie:you do know who gustavo's boys are,right?

Star:no.

Marie: BTR, Star. I've got to meet them in a half hour at the Palmwoods. Wanna come? -you nod and we leave for the palmwoods-

Kandall: Marie!

Marie: Hey guys! Gustavo hired me!

James: Hey Marie! who's your friend?

Marie: Thats Star she was hired just now too.

Star: hi...

Marie: thoughts: did she get a new personality too? oh wait I see the Ipod at full blast but paused...she'll never change will she?

Kendall: Well I'm Kendall thats James thats Carlos, and thats Logan.

Star: hey ya'll...

Stars phone:And I don't even know his last name My momma would be so ashamed It started off, "hey cutie where you from" And then it turned into oh no, what have I done And I don't even know his last name we-

Star: pardon moi...

Marie: they don't know French...

Star: Bonjour?

?: Bonjour est-ce Star?

Star: Oui. qui est ce?

?:Mon nom est Mai. Je suis de Itex, nous avons entendu que vous connaissez les hybrides des oiseaux de l'homme. Est-ce vrai?

Star: oui je fais, mais qui a été si longtemps ... pourquoi avez-vous besoin?

Mai:Ils ont ... certains fichiers de notre laboratoire. si vous les voyez me donner un appel. savez-vous leurs noms?

Star: No.

Mai: Maximum ou Max, Fang, Iggy ou Ignite, Gazzy ou Le Gasman, Nudge, Angel, et Total. mais Total est un chien.

Star: pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter d'un chien?

Mai: Parce qu'il peut parler et voler.

Star: Je vais regarder dehors et appeler si je les vois. au revoir

Mai: Au revoir. -i see you and BTR and walk over.-

Star: sorry.

-in case you did not understand:-

Star: Hello?

?: Hello is this Star?

Star: Yes. who is this?

?: My name is Mai I'm from Itex, we heard that you know the bird hybrids right. Is this true? me: yes I do, but that was so long ago... why do you need them?

Mai: They took... some files of our laboratory. if you see them give me a call. do you know their names?

Star: No.

Mai: Maximum or Max, Fang, Iggy or Ignite, Gazzy or the Gasman, Nudge, Angel, and Total. Total is a dog.

Star: why should I worry about a dog?

Mai: Because he can talk and fly.

Star: I'll look out and call if I see them. Goodbye.

Mai: Bye.

A/N:

Ara: so you know French huh Haze?

Pyro: nope! used a translator thing

Ara: thought so...

Ara&Pyro:

REVIEW

FLAME

FAVE

Ara: WE ONLY HAVE ONE REVIEW, AND THAT WAS MINE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. ugghh this is semi depressing

Ara: Hello, people of the universe. This is our longest chapter EVER! Read and Review, please! WE ONLY HAVE ONE!

Pyro: Ara, calm down. -you wave down the orderlies-

Ara: I don't want to go back! -struggles as they put on the straight jacket-

Pyro: Ara... never mind

disclamer: Ara and I still do not own anything but the plot, ourselves, and Kayla.

Kendall: What was that all about?

Marie: don't worry about it.

Marie's phone: So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Marie: sorry. What, Gustavo?

Star: uh guys I gotta go...erm Marie I'll be back at the penthouse... -i run out and back to the PH-

Jaz: why will you not learn?

Star: ssshhut up!

Jaz: pussshhey...

Star: -storms into her room, locks the door and phases- so nice to be a wolf...

Sam: HAZE!

Star: crap -i phase back- close...

Marie: STAR! GUSTAVO WANTS TO RECORD A SONG!

Star: KAY ILL BE THERE! mutters: if Sam does not find me...

Marie: Who is Sam? you know what, never mind. We've got to be at the studio in 10 minutes. He wants us to record with the boys.

Marie's phone: So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Marie: What, Logan?

Logan: Gustavo wants you now!

Star:-we run to the studio-

Gustavo: YOUR TEN MINUTES LATE!

us: sorry we had to run here! we don't have our licenses!

Gustavo: just get in the booth and wait for the boys to get here. -we do as he says-

Star: so Marie tell me about your self...

Marie: well, I grew up in Minnesota with the BTR boys. Last year, they moved down here after a talent search thingy. Couple months ago, Kendall gave Gustavo a CD of me singing and I ended up here. What about you? -the boys walk in-

Gustavo: YOU'RE 15 MINUTES LATE!

Kendall: Chill Gustavo. We had a little problem at the hotel.

Marie: What/Who did you four destroy/break/harm/prank/make mad at you?

James: no one!

Marie: Just get your butts in here. What song are we recording?

Gustavo: You 6 are rerecording Boyfriend.

6 of us/Kelly: WHAT?

Star/Marie: This is a joke...Right?

James: nope, his 'I'm serious' face is on...

Star: pulls her phone out and pulls her calculator up-

Gustavo: WHAT are you doing?

Star: seeing if 4 + 2 is 6...

everyone: mutters: blondes...

Star: IT IS! HOLY CRAP IT IS!

Logan: are you done?

Star: no. -starts laughing crazily- ok now I'm done!

Marie: no more coffee! or anything that will make you hyper!

me: yes MOM! (Ara: well Haze that was random...)

Gustavo: SING! -we scurry into the booth-thingy-

Star: fine.

Marie/boys: pushy!

Gustavo: SING!

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah

And there isn't anything they could've said or done?

And every day I see you on your own

And I can't believe that you're alone

But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words

So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard

I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer

But I know I gotta put myself for worse

See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

[ From: ]

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here

Everyday like slum-dog millionaire

Bigger than the twilight love affair

I'll be here, girl, I swear

Looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(Your boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(Your boyfriend)

All I really want is to be your

(Boyfriend)

Marie/Star: My boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

My boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

My boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

All you really want is to be my

BTR: Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

My boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your

Gustavo: That wasn't half bad, for a few dogs and a couple of cats.

Marie: can we go?

Gustavo: no. I want you, Kendall and Logan to record a song together, and Star, James, and Carlos to record a song together.

Marie/Star/boys: WHAT?

Gustavo: Pick any song and RECORD IT NOW!

us: fine.

Marie: Kendall, Logan, we're gonna do keep holding on by Avril Lavigne

Marie: You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

Kendall: When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

all three: No I won't give in

Marie: Keep Holding on

cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Kendall: Just stay strong

cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

Logan: There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

all: So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Marie: So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear-falls on knees-

Logan: Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side-he helps me up-I will fight and defend

all: I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Marie: Keep Holding on

cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Kendall: Just stay strong

cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

Logan: There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

all: So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Logan: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Marie: Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Kendall: Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

all: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Marie: Keep Holding on

cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Kendall: Just stay strong

cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

Logan: There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

all: So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Marie:: so how was it, guys? think you like it, or could you go for something else?

Carlos, James were singing... California gurls! them: NO!

Star: -bursts out laughing- your...faces! -I calm down- ok were winging-

James: Winging?

Star: sorry singing, -sheepish grin- uh how about... Blah blah blah by Kesha?

them: Kay.

Marie: Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah

Zip your lips like a padlock

And meet me in the back

With the jack and the jukebox

I don't really care where you live at

Just turn around, boy, let me hit that

Don't be a little ** with your chit chat

Just show me where your dick's at

Music starts, listen hot stuff

I'm in love with this song

So just hush, baby, shut up

Heard enough

Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah

Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah

Not in the back of my car, ah, ah

If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Boy, come on, give me rock stuff

Come put a little love it my glove bag

I wanna dance with no pants on

Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

So cut to the chase kid

'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is

I wanna be naked and you're wasted

Music's up, listen hot stuff

I'm in love with this song

So just hush, baby, shut up

Heard enough

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah

Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah

Not in the back of my car, ah, ah

If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Carlos&James: You be delaying, you're always saying some shit

James: You say I'm playing, I'm never laying the bitch

Carlos: Saying blah, blah, blah 'cause I don't care who you are in this bar

Carlos&James: It only matters who I is

Star: Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah

Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah

Not in the back of my car, ah, ah

If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Blah, blah, blah

Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah

Not in the back of my car, ah, ah

If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Blah, blah, blah

Stop talking

Stop talk, talk talking that

them: that was the gayist song I have ever sung!

Marie: well that was rude, guys!

Kendall: I agree with them, Marie.

Marie: You boys are idiots.

Gustavo: Star, choose another song, please for the sake of sanity, please choose another song!.

Marie: Can I leave before I go nuts?

Marie's phone: Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Marie: remind me to kill Jasper!

Marie: What, Jazz?

Jazz: Have you found Haze?

Marie: yes. Why do you want to know?

Jazz: Draco wants to apologize to her.

Marie: sorry, but no. Star and I are busy, Jasper, so I suggest that you don't call back and stop having the twins hex my ringtone! BYE!

Kendall: What was that all about?

Marie: I'll tell you later.

Star:-I hear Jaspers voice and Draco's name and I start to cry- Hey ima go home Marie, I don't feel well.

Marie: ok I'll be home in a hour or so-I nod, and run to the PH. I lock myself in my room and start crying, sobbing everyone's names-

Star: Fang...Nudge...Sam...Ron...Jasper...(I'm so not typing all the names!)Draco...Ara's with me...but in a new form...

Star's phone: Can somebody explain to me

Why everybody is trying to be

Living like a celebrity

Doing what they see on MTV.

Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

Cause that's me

I don't ask

Star: Draco...Hello?

Draco: HAZE! oh my gods I'm so so so so soo sorry! I love you! please...i love you...

Star: Draco I-I love you too but...

Draco: but what?

Star: but I love it here. I love that fact that my dreams are coming true, I love the fact that someone does not always want to kill me! I love that fact that I can walk around and not have to worry about being murdered.

Draco: you're not coming back are you?

Star: it's looking like no but i might. thoughts: very little might...

Draco: so that it? What about us? I'm NEVER going to love anyone else but you! Your my...my Soul mate!

Star: Draco you need to move on. go find a pureblood girl who's a normal witch.

Draco: NO! I love you! I love the way your body relaxes when I massage that part right in between your wings. I-

Star: Draco Malfoy stop it!

Draco: no. If this is the last time I'm talking to you then I'm telling you why I love you!

Star:-starts to feel guilty.-

Draco: Before you left I dreamt of our future, We got married in the winter Ara was your maid of honor. Ginny, Hermione, and Nudge were your bridesmaids-

Marie: I'M HOME!

Marie:-i walk into your room- Hey, Haze. What's wrong?

Star: you knew it was me the whole time?

Marie: yep-pops the p-Did Draco, my idiot of a cousin, call you?

Star: yes. -hear banging on the door-

Kendall/James: Marie/Star, are you alright?

us: yeah!

them: can we come in, Ara?

Marie: Haze, do you want to let them in?

Kendall's phone: -chorus of Boyfriend-

Kendall: Ara, Star, Gustavo wants us back at the studio, pronto!

Ara: We'll be there in a few.

Pyro:...Ara I need to call Draco back.

Ara: Kay I'll tell him that your sick

Pyro: no! just say that I'll be there later that something came up.

Ara: Ok Haze. bye. Tell Draco that I'm going to murder him! -Ara leaves and I call Draco-

D: H-hello?

H: Hey Draco...

D: Why did you hang up, love?

H: Draco...i told you...

D: Destiny...

H: who?

D: Our Daughter. Her name was Destiny. We also had a son, His name was Kyle. Was...

H: Draco listen-

D:NO HAZE YOU LISTEN! I LOVE YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! YOU INVADE MY DREAMS EVERY NIGHT! I'M NEVER GOING TO LOVE ANYONE BUT YOU HAZE! FUCK THIS! -he hung up-

Pyro: well...suck it up Haze you're not Fangs brother for nothing... -i put a emotionless face on and catch a cap to the studio.-

Ara: Hey...how'd things go?

Pyro: like hell...

Gustavo: SING! YOUR A HALF HOUR LATE!

Pyro: whatever...

Ara: thoughts: she's acting too much like Fang. i better call Draco later...

Pyro: - walk in and the music to conspiracy by Paramore-

Kendall: to Ara: what's wrong with her?

Ara: to Kendall: I have no clue i guess she just...i dunno...

Pyro: Please speak softly

For they will hear us

And they'll find out

Why we don't trust them

Speak up dear

'Cause I cannot hear you

I need to know

Why we don't trust them

Explain to me

This conspiracy against me

And tell me how

I've lost my power

Where can I turn?

'Cause I need something more

Surrounded by uncertainty

I'm so unsure of

Tell me why

I feel so alone

'Cause I need to know

To whom do I own

Explain to me

This conspiracy against me

And tell me how

I've lost my power

I thought

That we'd make it

Because you said

That we'd make it through

And when

All security fails

Will you be there

To help me through?

Explain to me

This conspiracy against me

And tell me how

I've lost my power, how?

I've lost my power

everyone: depressing much?

me: oh piss off!

Gustavo: please...for everyone's sake choose a different song!

me: fine...this one I wrote(not really) it's called Anything But Ordinary.

Gustavo: JUST SING!

Ara/the boys: pushy! again!

Pyro/Star: Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast

Just to feel the danger

I wanna scream

It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines

Would make my life so boring

I want to know that I

Have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses

Use no common sense

If you look you will see

that this world is a beautiful

accident turbulent succulent

opulent permanent, no way

I wanna taste it

Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Gustavo: okay Marie your turn

Ara/Marie: umm, okay. This is You are More, a song that I wrote(not really)

There's a girl in the corner

With tear stains on her eyes

From the places she's wandered

And the shame she can't hide

She says, "How did I get here?

I'm not who I once was.

And I'm crippled by the fear

That I've fallen too far to love"

But don't you know who you are,

What's been done for you?

Yeah don't you know who you are?

You are more than the choices that you've made,

You are more than the sum of your past mistakes,

You are more than the problems you create,

You've been remade.

Well she tries to believe it

That she's been given new life

But she can't shake the feeling

That it's not true tonight

She knows all the answers

And she's rehearsed all the lines

And so she'll try to do better

But then she's too weak to try

But don't you know who you are?

You are more than the choices that you've made,

You are more than the sum of your past mistakes,

You are more than the problems you create,

You've been remade.

You are more than the choices that you've made,

You are more than the sum of your past mistakes,

You are more than the problems you create,

You've been remade.

'Cause this is not about what you've done,

But what's been done for you.

This is not about where you've been,

But where your brokenness brings you to

This is not about what you feel,

But what He felt to forgive you,

And what He felt to make you loved.

You are more than the choices that you've made,

You are more than the sum of your past mistakes,

You are more than the problems you create,

You've been remade.

You are more than the choices that you've made,

You are more than the sum of your past mistakes,

You are more than the problems you create,

You've been remade.

You've been remade

You've been remade.

You've been remade.

You've been remade.

Gustavo: that wasn't as depressing. sing another.

Marie: Star, this is for you. Here's Cowboy Casanova

You better take it from me

That boy is like a disease

You run and you try and you're trying to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

He's like a curse

He's like a drug

You get addicted to his love

You wanna get out

But he's holding you down

'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good-time cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

I see that look on your face

You ain't hearin' what I say

So I'll say it again

'Cause I've been where you've been

And I know how it ends

You can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes

He'll tell you nothin' but lies

And you wanna believe

But you won't be deceived

If you listen to me

And take my advice

He's a good-time cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

Run run away

Don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you want to hear

He'll break your heart

It's just a matter of time

But just remember

He's a good-time cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life

Star:-grins- thanks, Marie. you: -smile-

Stars phone: ...Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no oh oh oh whoah oh oh don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up, tonight ima fight till we see the sunlight-

Pyro: uh? hi?

Jazz: Give the phone to Ara, bitch.

Pyro: HEY! I'm not a bi*ch!

Jasper: oh yes you are. now give the phone to Ara. -i hand the phone over-

Ara: Hey Jazz...What?...NO!...Is he okay? is he alive?...no...Why would Draco try to kill himself...Haze? I...No don't blame her. We'll be there...how bad is he?..What! in a coma?

Pyro: no no no...

Ara: okay Jasper we'll fly there as quick as possible. - Ara hangs up, glaring at me and we run out and do an up and away- You are so lucky that I don't want to kill you. -we land and Ara runs inside. Jasper comes to meet us- How bad?

Jasper: nearly broke every bone in his body.

Ara: Can he talk?

Jasper: what part about a coma did you not understand?

me: Jazz, don't. Just make sure she doesn't try to come inside. -I go into Draco's room- Drake, why would you do something so stupid? I don't wanna lose you, cuz. -you walk in, Jasper's knocked out on the floor- You little bitch! -starts to cry- Look what you did to my cousin!

Pyro: Ara, I'm-

Ara: Save it. My cousin killed himself because of you, so just save it. -I run outside and do and up and away-

Pyro: - look at Draco's lifeless looking body- I'm sorry Draco. I never-

Jasper: no you never cared about anyone but yourself.

Pyro: Jasper that's not true! out of all people should know that!

Jasper: Wait...you're not faking are you?

Pyro: no. but if Draco wakes up, Tell him I have always loved him.

Jasper: why did you leave him?

Pyro: He should have a normal witch. Not a winged, crazy . -I fly away and too the PH not bothering to change back to Star- paper...ah! here a paper and pen..

'Dear Ara,

I'm sorry for hurting your brother like I did. But I have

done what should have been a long time ago. By the time

You get this I'll be dead. Most likely anyway. Tell Fang

that he belongs with Max, and that I love him and I always

loved him. Ara I thought of you as my sister. But now I

cannot live with what I have done. I hurt my mate and

many others.

Love, Haze Star Ride'

me: -I walk into the bath room, fill up the tub, get in, and slit my wrists- I'm going to hell...

Ara:-I followed you back and walked into the PH- Haze? Where are you?- hears water running- Haze, NO! -runs into bathroom to find you half dead. I pull out my phone-

Kendall: What, Ara?

Ara: I need you and James to get an ambulance and get over here, now!

Kendall: Why? What happened?

Ara: Star tried to kill herself!

Kendall: Hang tight, Ara. We're on our way. -he hangs up-

Ara: Why would you do this to me Haze?

Pyro's thoughts: As water flows red, I die slowly thinking of my love, as I take my final breath i close my eyes and smile, welcoming death with open arms.

Ara:...Hazy why? -you see the note and read it- why are so many people suicidal! -the EMTs run in with Kendall and the rest-

-the EMTs take Pyro away, Kendall holds Ara back-

Ara: let me go!

Kendall: Ara, she'll be fine.

Ara: LET ME SEE MY SISTER!

Kendall: -strokes my hair, trying to calm me down- Ara, why did she try to kill herself?

Ara: -shows him the note- that's her reasoning. -begins to cry into his chest, he goes into big brother mode-

Kendall: Ara, you're coming back to our place at the Palmwoods until we hear something from the hospital. -he and James help me out to their car and they drive me back to the Palmwoods, Logan and Carlos in the back with me-

Logan: She'll be okay, Ara. You did the right thing.

Ara: -sniffles and looks up- thanks, Logan. -I pass out before we reach the hotel-

Doctor Cullen: She's in a coma as well. We put her in the same room as Draco.

Ara: -nods-

Fang: Will she live?

Dr. Cullen: -laugh- Yes. she will problem wake in a week or so. a little later then Draco.

James: so that like what...three days in bird-kid?

Dr. Cullen: no i have already added 'bird-kid- healing.

James: -disappointed look- oh...

Fang: what plan on something?

James: no but I am worried about her.

Ara: ok listen! James is not in love with Haze so stop thinking that! Draco and Haze belong together! here let me spell it: S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E-S

Everyone: nods

Ara: -i run out of the room, BTR and Jasper on my tail-

Jasper/Kendall: Ara, wait!

Ara: LEAVE ME ALONE! -flies to PH- I may as well die now. None of this would've happened if I had told her that Draco and I were cousins from the start. I'm sorry Haze. -uses same knife as you to slit my wrists. I fall back on the bed and slowly bleed to death while singing If I Die Young-

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

oh oh oh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

oh oh

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

-I hear the boys call my name, but don't answer-

-Pyro wakes up shortly after they find me-

Pyro: Where's Ara?

Fang: Ara tried to kill herself also.

Pyro: WHAT? where is she? -he points to my left and I look to see your lifeless looking body- Does god have a grudge against wizards, witches, and bird-kids?

Jasper: my sister...-Jazz spazz-(A/N: we should copyright that)

Pyro: ...why must he do that every time something goes wrong?

everyone: -shrug-

Pyro: will she be okay?

Fang: if she was going to die she would be in the morgue.

Pyro: Fang come here please.

Fang:- walks over- yeah?

Pyro: -slaps him- do not say that EVER AGAIN! or i will kill you.

Fang: -nod-

Pyro: what about Draco?

Fang: -points to my right-

Pyro: oh Draco...

Draco: -cough- Yes its Draco.

Fang: -growls at Draco-

Jasper: -growls at Fang-

Pyro: stop!

Ara:-hears you fang and Jasper talking, feels someone grab my hand- I'm so sorry, Kendall. Kendall: Ara, why would you do such a thing?

Pyro: thoughts: are they in love?

Seth: -glaring at Kendall with jealousy-

Jasper: ARA IS ALIVE!

everyone: ... -no duh look-

Ara: Kendall, I never meant to hurt you or anyone like this.

Seth: -walks over- Ara, are you alright? Why did you try and kill yourself? -i scan his mind and see something-

Ara: Seth, we were never really mates, were we?

Seth: umm...uh... yes?

Ara: Seth, why did you lie to me about that? How could you? -gets up and flies out of the room- Kendall: Why did you do that, you mutt? Everyone that has ever told her that they loved her, besides her family, has betrayed her!

Jasper: I ought to kill you for hurting my sister, you dog.

Sam/Jake: Seth, Why would you hurt Ara like that?

Draco: Why did everyone try to kill themselves?

me: I killed myself because I thought you died...

Draco: what? Because of ME?

everyone: -leaves-

Jasper: im going to look for Ara.

Pyro: Yes. I love you Draco.

Draco: then why'd you leave me?

Pyro: I never wanted to. Trust me. but I really think you need a normal witch.

Draco: well...You're stuck with me. Babe I'm anything but ordinary.

Pyro: ...lame...

Draco: I know. But remember when we were younger? and we lived in the US?

Pyro: Yeah...you ran away from home and I helped you and then like that -snaps her fingers- we were best friends...

Draco: Accio, Photographs.

Pyro: are those...

Draco: Yes. from our times in the US... -we start looking through them.(based on photograph by nickelback)- what the hell* was on his head?

Pyro: damn our eyes...

Draco: what were we on? acid?

Pyro: we never did that right?

Draco: -shrug- who knows. it was so long ago.

Pyro: it was last year. and Aras back.

Draco: good -he smiles- remember when we blew about a hundred dollars in the arcade?

Pyro: yeah! and then your first kiss was that vile Kim... Draco: Yeah...I nearly missed her cause I was so nervous! hey did you hear? the arcade we always went to burned down

Ara: hey, guys.

Draco: Are you okay, cuz?

Ara: Fine, just tired. -sits down-

Jasper: Ara, why'd did you try to kill yourself?

Ara: because if I had never shown up, Haze and Draco would've never had any trouble.

Pyro: Ara, that's not your fault.

Ara: Yes, Haze, it is. I should've stayed hidden after Maria changed Jasper. I should've never tried to find him. -apparates out of the room, back to the PH- Why do I ruin everything I touch?

Pyro:-I go to the PH and smack you upside the head-

Ara: OW! why?

Pyro: one; I have been watching too much NCIS and two; no it is NOT your fault! and it never will be! its all of our faults! now c'mon why don't we go get some smoothies? or whatever you want.

Ara: no, I need to go to the studio and work with Gustavo.

Pyro:...Okay, Ara. Call me when you're done.

-Pyro leaves, Ara flies away from Hollywood-

Ara: Sorry, everyone. I can't keep ruining things. It's better if I stay away. -pops letter to BTR's apartment where everyone is.-

Pyro:-we read said letter and try to look for you- NO! not again!

Fang: calm down Haze!

Pyro: SHES MY BESTFRINED YOU DOLT! I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! -phases out of anger-

-a week later and no one has found Ara yet and Haze, Jasper, and Kendall are going crazy with worry.-

Pyro: -starts rocking back and forth as i try to find you via visions. all I see in a dungeon. i hear your screaming and yelling 'no' and 'stop'-

Draco: Haze come on. the doctor is here.

Pyro: I'm fine Draco.

Draco: you're not coming are you? -i shake my head no- fine then...I love you.

Pyro: uh huh... -he leaves and i hear him start to talk to Fang-

-Draco and Fangs convo-

D: She's going barmy!

F: I know but the visions are making her this way.

D: she's going to end up in the nut house right?

F: yeah but this time it will be forever.

D:why?

F: Suicide attempt, Visions, she has voices in her head!

D: ...oh

Ara:-finds way back to my home in the forest just outside of L.A.- It's good to be home. I need to let them know that I'm alright. -pops letter to you and the guys-

Letter: Dear everyone,

I'm sorry that I left, but I can't deal

with everything anymore. I know you all

think of me as virtually impervious to

anything, but the truth is, I'm not. Haze,

I'm REALLY sorry. The visions you see aren't true.

Trust me, I'm a physic.

Aragorna Marie Whitlock

Pyro:-Fang reads me the letter and i break down crying- no...no...WHY!

Draco: Haze I think it's time for me to take you to my, Jaspers, and Aras old house its near Hogwarts. -he drags me there against my will- I know she'll be here...

Pyro:-we walk in and see you on the couch i run away and into the forest-

Draco: HAZE! -i run into a tree and black out-

Ara:-i run after you- Haze! -you hit the tree, I pick you up and carry you back to the house-

Draco: Thanks, Ara.

Ara: you're just lucky that I don't want to kill you. Bring her back to Hollywood and when she wakes up, all of this will have been a bad dream.

Draco: Are you coming back? me: yes because if I don't, I'll have a million people even angrier at me.

Pyro:-I wake up- before you lot say anything i know it was not a bad dream! i heard Ara say to tell me that! oh and...ARAGORNA MARIE WHITLOCK DO NOT EVER RUN AWAY AGAIN!- I hit you upside the head-

Ara: i guess i needed that...

Pyro: NO DUH! ohhh SHINY SPARKLY! -I jump on a Emmet in the sunlight-

Emmet: WTF!

Pyro: YOU'RE SPARKLE AND SHINY!

Emmet: GET HER OFF!

Ara: blondes...

Jasper: your blonde.

Ara: i am not!

Jasper: okay honey blonde! god...

Ara: praying won't help you.

Pyro: ohhh sooo pwetty! -i cling to Emmet's sparkly arm and stare-

everyone: ...-face palm-

Ara: Haze, please let go of Emmett.

Emmett: Seriously, Haze! let go!

Kendall: Ara, please don't ever do that again. -he hugs me- I couldn't stand to lose you.

Ara: Trust me. If do that again, Jasper will kill me.

Kendall: There's that too.

James: Haze, are you going to let go of Emmett?

Pyro: no.

James: Thought so. Logan, Carlos, Ara, please -the three of us pry you off of Emmett-

Emmett: Thank you! -he runs into the house-

Draco: uhm...I uh gotta take a shower...

Edward: Draco please keep those thoughts...hidden. me: what thoughts?

Draco: NONE! LOOK A FLYING SANDWICH! -he runs off, blushing-

Pyro&Ara: Edward what was he thinking?

Edward: About Haze. doing...things to him

Emmet: like a BJ

Angel: ARA YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT A BJ WAS!

Pyro: -blush- okay! we do not need to hear anything else about Draco's... fantasies.

Emmet: we here him at night in his sleep jack off-

Angel: what's ** Ara? also what's sex?

Ara: EMMET CULLEN! -he runs away- EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN, GET BACK HERE!

Rose: What's got her all riled up?

Pyro: Emmett said some things to Angel and now she's wondering about a few things that she doesn't need to know about.

Emmett:-backing into a corner- Ara, come on! No hard feelings, right?

Ara: Rose, can I kill your husband?

Rose: rip him to shreds, but don't burn the pieces.

Ara: Thanks! -does so and puts them in a trash bag- Here you go.

Kendall: What did we miss?

Pyro: a lot, but a normal day in our books.

everyone but you/me: Their books, not ours. me: but you still gotta love us!

Pyro: PLEASE COULD WE BURN HIM?

Rose: no. For some reason I love him...

Pyro&Ara: damn...

Dylan: hey where'd Max and Fang go? also we have not found Nudge or Gazzy yet...

Pyro: oh... uh Ara any idea?

Ara: -shrug- ask Draco he was with Gazzy and Nudge last.

Pyro: thanks! DRACO COME HERE PLEASE!

Draco: I'M BUSY!

Pyro: GET YOU HAND OFF YOUR GOD DA*NED ** AND GET YOUR PALE AS* DOWN HERE NOW! everyone: ...blunt much?

Pyro: yeah I am.

Draco: NO!

Pyro: that's it... -i storm into his room and force pants on him with magic and drag him downstairs by the ear-

everyone: -looks of shock-

Draco: help me please!

Pyro: hush!

Ara: okay then...

Emmet: i bet he has blue-

Pyro: WHO PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER? -Rose raises her hand guilty-

Angel: Ara? what's blue Balls? it it a type of toy?

Pyro:...-I scream at the same time you do-

Ara: ROSALIE HALE! -lunges at her-

Emmett: Ara, chill!-he pulls me off of her, I bite him and rip him to shreds again-

Rosalie: Ara, why?

Ara: He is corrupting angel!

Kendall: Ara, just leave before you hurt someone.

Ara: Fine -follows BTR out of the house- Gustavo wants me at the studio, right?

BTR: yep.

Ara: figures. how bad is it?

Logan: no words for it

Pyro:-an hour after you leave a owl drops a letter from Hogwarts for you and i run to the studio to get you but end up running straight into a opening door...again.-

James: again? really?

Ara: get used to it. she's just a natural blonde.

Kendall: what do you mean?

Ara: she loves shopping, get distracted easily, and runs into things.

BTR: ohhh

Draco: -runs in panting- why'd she..again? everyone but him: mhmm

Ara: -i walk over to you- WAKE UP HAZE!

Pyro:-bolt upright- what was that for?

Ara: you hit an opening door again. Why did you come here?

Draco: she received your letter for Hogwarts.

Ara: I thought that I didn't have to go since I went back in the 1890s. Pyro: DO WHAT?

Ara: sorry?

Pyro: well...I don't know! I'll be in my dorm at Hogwarts. School started yesterday! c'mon Draco. Snipe's gonna murder you. see you soon Aragorna. and I have a feeling you might be a Gryffindor. Then i might not need to see you so much! -apparates to my Slytherin dorm-

Ara: what?

Draco: she hates being lied to.

Ara: but i didn't...

Draco: you never told her you were a witch. you never told her that you went to Hogwarts already and you never told her about us being cousins. I'll see ya soon cuz. -he apparates to his dorm-

Ara: i messed up big time...

Fang: no duh..

Ara:-jump- WILL YOU STOP THAT!

Fang: what? breathing?

Ara: -smacks him and pops to Draco's dorm- listen here, Draco. I've had memories taken from me and only recently returned. I didn't remember anything about the wizarding world, and I forgot about us being cousins!

Draco: Ara, what do you mean?

Ara: I mean SOMEONE STOLE PART OF MY LIFE!-starts crying- i don't remember a lot because someone took my memories! You don't even believe me, so see you later, Drake. -pops back to room and locks the door-

Kendall: Ara, can I come in? -I pop him in- I didn't mean like-Ara, what happened?

Ara: I don't want to talk about it!

Pansy: THERE YOU ARE! I was so like worried! night! well I'm really going to go give Blaise a treat-wink- me: night...-she leaves and i start to sing What the Hel*-

You say that I'm messing with your head

All cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hel*

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hel*

So what if I go out on a million dates

You never call or listen to me anyway

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong

I just need some time to play

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hel*

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hel*

Lalalala la la

Whoa Whoa

Lalalala la la

Whoa Whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head when

I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hel*

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hel*

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hel*

Lalalalalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalalala

me: well singing helped...a little..

-next morning-

-i walk into the great hall and see you being sorted, I sit down next to Draco and Blaise-

Blaise: I think Ara's gonna be in Ravenclaw. don't know why but i just have a felling.

Pansy: naw. she's to goody. Gryffindor.

Draco: I hope she's in Slytherin.

Pyro: I think she'll be in Gryffindor as well. least i hope.

Draco: stop being a bit*h! me: -cowers away from him, as memories of when he hurt me flooded my mind-

Pyro: B-Blaise could we switch s-s-pots?

Blaise: -glaring at Draco- yes. -we switch. –

Dumbledore: ARAGORNA MARIE WHITLOCK!

Ara:-glares at Draco as I walk up there- I can't believe I'm doing this again. -sits down-

Pyro: -smiles a bit at Ara and mouths thank you-

Hat: nice to see you again, Aragorna.

Ara: just sort me. Hat: pushy! Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor?

Ara: Don't care.

Hat: Better be SLYTHERIN, RAVENCLAW, OR GRYFFINDOR!

everyone: WTF?

Ara: shit - i get up and run out- That was odd. Why am I in 3 houses?

Pyro: what was that all about?

Ara: I have no idea.

Draco: -runs after you- ...no...I think they want the houses to vote...

Ara: say what now!

Draco: they. want. the houses to vote. how hard is that to comprehend?

Pyro: uh I'm going to go finish eating... - walk in and sit where I was next to Blaise-

Blaise: hey. so what's up? i have not seen you in a while...

Pyro: nothing. fought with Ara. heard Draco dreaming...

Blaise: Dreaming?

Pyro:...what kind of dreams do TEEN GUY dream about?

Blaise: huh? ohhh! THOSE dreams. -we see you go back to the front to be voted-

Draco: I want her in Slytherin.

Pyro: she belongs in Gryffindor. She's brave and has courage.

Blaise: Ravenclaw still.

Pansy: Gryffindor.

Draco: THE VOTING HAS NOT EVEN STARTED YET!


	15. Fluffy Bunnies are awesome!

Ara&Pyro: HELLO AND WELCOME TO OUR STORY!

Ara: this is now called- if you have not noticed- Russian Roulette.

cop: Haze Ride?

Ara: again? What/Who did you destroy/break/harm/piss off this time?

Pyro:-shrugs- that's me! Whatcha want Rob?

Officer: -glare- Haze Star Ride you are under-arrest for breaking and entering, scamming, assault, and shop-lifting. Oh and for not saying you don't own anything but the plot, and Kayla.

Ara: I really should be used to this

Pyro: yes, yes you should be used to this.

Officer: yes. -After court-

Pyro: six months parole! Why?

Ara: that's because of Angel! You're lucky you got that though.

Angel: -shrug-

Ara: Haze...say it.

Pyro: okay we do not own anything but the plot and Kayla

Both of us: ON TO THE STORY!

Ara: Albus, I need to talk to you.

Dumbledore: What, Ara?

Ara: Do you not remember what happened the last time the houses voted on me?

Dumbledore: The Wizarding War.

Ara: Yes. I'm not being voted on. I will be in all 4 houses. -turns to face students- The Houses will not be voting on who gets me in their house. The last time that this happened, it caused the Great Wizarding War. I will become part of all four houses, but choose one to stay in each quarter of the year. I will NOT be fought over.

Pyro: How will you decide what house for which quarter?

Ara: you'll see.

Blaise: I had a strange feeling about this.

Ara: peace! -pops to my dorm hidden in astronomy tower- I'm going to die.

Pyro: Blaise?

Blaise: hmm?

Pyro: could you carry me to my dorm pleeeaaasssee? -I do the doe eyes-

Blaise: -sigh- fine... -He picks me up bridal style and carries me to my dorm-

Draco: Blaise, Remember. Haze. Is. MINE!

Blaise: -shrug- it's up to HER!

Draco: she loves me! now-

Ara: okay! stop fighting! Haze LOVES Draco! Blaise just stay with Pugsy and be happy and be Hazes other best friend.

Blaise: fine...

Draco: I need to talk with Haze. I need to get back with her.

Ara: then why are you still here?

Draco: -pops into Hazes dorm-

Pyro: Draco? W-what do y-you w-w-w-an-t?

Draco: Haze? what's wrong? -he starts walking to me but i cower away- NO! Haze please! i will not hurt you! trust me.

Voice in my head #5: Trust him Haze...

Pyro: thoughts: grr

Pyro: sorry...

Draco: Haze I love you. please could we start over?

Pyro: well I don't really want to spend about ten years in a lab again...

Draco: you kno- -I kiss him and smile- I'ma take that as a yes. -he kisses me again-

Pugsy: EWW DRACO, HAZE!

Draco: go away Pugsy. -he closes the silk green canopy and we continue to snog-

Ara: Blaise, where are Draco and Haze?

Blaise: Haze's dorm snogging.

Ara: just wanted to double check. -walks into dorm, everything is dusty-

Blaise: need some help cleaning?

Ara: even the strongest air magic won't get it all out, but here goes nothing. -whispers a spell and the dust blows out the door and into your dorm-

Pyro: ARA!

Ara: NOT MY FAULT! that dorm used to be empty...hey, my journals! -digs through them and finds song books, novels, and random stuff-

Blaise: WOW.

Ara: you're telling me. I thought I'd never see this stuff again!

Draco: -mutters a spell and the dust on us is gone- lets continue in mine and Blaise's dorm shall we?

Pyro: that way Blaise is out a room for the night!

Draco: That's my girl -we pop into his room un aware Blaise and you are in the room and start to snog again-

Blaise: uhhh... please stop -Draco flips him off-

Ara: gross...I'll bet you ten galleons that they will fuck each other's brains out tonight.

Blaise: I'm sleeping in the common room. -he leaves and you follow a minute later but we keep up what we were doing-

Ara: well I might be out ten galleons... -sees a vision- maybe not!

Blaise: you sleeping on the couch or chair?

Ara: do you just want to stay in my dorm in the astronomy tower?

Blaise: umm, do you have an extra bed?

Ara: yeah. you can sleep in it. -hears moaning and other noises- fang would have a heart attack.

Blaise: thanks, Ara.

Ara: sleepily: good night, Blaise.

Ara: WAIT! -you start to record Draco and I on your phone then send it to Fang-

-where Fang is-

Fang: what? OH MY GOD MY FUCKING SISTER IS FUCKING DRACO MOTHER FUCKING MALFOY!

Iggy: that's hilarious. almost as funny as when Nudge freaked out when she first go-

Nudge: IGGY GO DIG YOUR GRAVE -they start to try to murder each other while Fang has a spazz attack-

-back with you-

Blaise: can they get any louder?

Ara: most like- FANG IS HAVING A SPAZZ ATTACK!

Blaise: are we ever going to sleep?

Ara: with Draco and Haze fucking? nope! trust me they will get louder. I saw it. three...two...one. -we get louder as predicted-

Blaise: well i guess this is why we have magic to keep us awake...

Ara: true. want to go to the ROR?

Blaise: sure.-we go-

Ara: finally, some sleep! -phone goes off-

Blaise: who is that?

Ara: my friend, Kendall Knight. Hey, Kendall what's up?

Kendall: how's school?

Ara: torture. jk, but Haze and Draco are fucking each other's brains out.

Kendall: that's gross...

Ara: yeah, I know. So how's everything in Hollywood?

Kendall: We broke Bitters, i think. Griffin wants to get you signed with the band, and Haze/Star with another.

Ara: dude, guess what I just found.

Kendall: what might that be?

Ara: ALL my old journals. see you when I come back for holiday.

Kendall: bye.

Ara: -hears you guys get louder- any spells to silence them? never mind -walks to room, stares through crack and whispers- From your chin to your toes, a mute silence grows. -you and Draco fall silent. I run back to the ROR- welcome!

Pyro:-I get off Draco and grab one of his robes-

Draco: what-

Pyro: I'm going to go murder Ara!-i tie his robe around me angrily-

Draco: have fun.-I storm to the ROR and see you and Blaise laughing your arse's off-

Pyro: FLIPENDO!

Ara&Blaise: EXPELLIARMUS! -I dodge as you lift the spell on Draco and me-

Pyro: ARAGORNA MARIE WHITLOCK! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Ara: we were tired and wanted to sleep!

Pyro: AND YOU COULD NOT HAVE JUST PUT A SILENCING SPELL ON THE ROOM!

Ara: I didn't think of that-

Blaise: that's one of Draco's robes. why not wear yours?

Pyro: uhhh d-

Ara: time to torture you the way you tortured us! -you mutter a truth spell-

Blaise: so why are you wearing one of his robes?

Pyro: I hate you! he tore my robe to shreds alright! can I go?

Ara: can you and Draco stop fucking for at least five hours?

Pyro: yes! s'not like we were going to do it anymore...tonight.

Ara: next time SILENCE THE DAMN ROOM!

Pyro: - walk back to his dorm-

Draco: how'd it go?

Pyro: fine but next time we're silencing the room.

Draco: ahh that's what we forgot to do...

Pyro: g'night Drake...

Draco: night ...Star...

Pyro: oh piss off...

Draco: you know you love me

Pyro: I know sadly I do -we fall asleep-

Ara: That was too funny. anything else to make them miserable?

Blaise: want to make them drunk enough to spill their deepest darkest secrets?

Ara: dude, you are so evil! Let's do it! -we creep down to your room and cast our own spells-

Pyro: Draco, I hate the Confederate flag.

Ara: whispers: Blaise, you are evil!

Draco: Haze, I love the moon more than you.

Pyro: I know, and I love James more than you, too.

Draco: I hate you.

Pyro: I hate you, too, Draco. -you two fall back asleep with no memory of the incident, we run back to the ROR-

Ara: We are so god damned evil!

Pyro:-we wake up and i rush to the bathroom and throw my guts up- ughh I feel like I have a hangover

Draco: same...

Blaise: to Ara: that was a side effect. and I think the spell may have made them tell lies.

Ara: to Blaise: like Haze hating the Confederate flag? yeah.

Pyro: I'm hun- BACON! -I start eating the bacon whole-

Ron: now that's my kind of girl!

Draco: she's MINE Weasel.

Ron: I know.

Ara: holy that girl is inhaling it!

-we watch you for a while longer from the ROR-

Ara: Blaise, are we going to breakfast?

Blaise: yeah. -walk down and sit at Slytherin table-

Ara: how did you two sleep?

Pyro: i feel like i have a hangover.

Ara: really? you didn't grab my vodka stash out of my room, did you?

Pyro: you have vodka in your dorm?

Ara: yeah...no you can't have any.

Pyro: please? -eats more bacon-

Draco: What did you and Ara do to use, Blaise?

Ara/Blaise: nothing -we run from room-

Pyro/Draco: ARA, BLAISE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!

Pyro-just as we almost get you two the bell rings- dang. aww muggle studies. how boring...

Ara: true…

-we walk to class and sit down in the back. Draco and I, still tired from last night, pass out on the desk-

Ara: ...well then...

Blaise: -is also passed out-

Ara: if ya can't beat em join em -you crash as well-

Pugsy: ...what the hell?

A/N: THANK YOU A MILLION XXDEMONXHAWKXX FOR BEING OUR FIRST REVIEWER OTHER THAT ARA

Both of us: WE LOVE YOU!

Ara: this is for you.

Pyro: this chapter is all yours...but the rights remain ours and Jps, and SMs


	16. Please Read This AN

Hey! Its Haze! and I'm SO sorry i have not updated! ITS ALL MY FAULT! I had to get a job AND I'm currently writing a book. Yes I really am. anywho, I'm reall sorry! I had the next chap but I have no clue why or how it got deleted! I hate myself! and I know you very little readers hate me to! bt really! my life is crazy i need one more song to have a Demo CD, i'm writeing a book, AND I had to get a job to pay for the CD! it costs 85$ to just get it for an hour! I need two hours so thats er 85+85, er 5+5 is 10 so carry the one and...uh hold on...170$! and its 25$'s a CD and I neeed 5 so thats 125$! so totaly thats uhm...im bad at math so hold on...thats 295$ and thats not incluedeing tax! Also I'm going-just to add more to my annoying life- i just came back from a world trip for summer, I went to New Zealend, Paris, Scotland-i think ill look for hogwarts...-, Ireland, London, Venice, Belgium, and Volterra-the nly fun place! maybe ill meet the volturi...-! we are rich but mum just wants me to 'lear a lesson'... -pout- but hey Ill update soon!


	17. SORRY ANOTHER AN!

Heyy! I'm SO sorry guys, my old laptop broke and I had to get a new one, but I didn't have a D drive so I could not save my storys. So the storys that have this message are temporarily on hold. This time I am saving them to a d drive! So sorry again! Oh and I will be taking some storys off to fix them! So this post will also be on the storys that I will take off and put back on with the same name!

~PyroXNamedXHaze


	18. A CHAPTER A REAL CHAPTER, YAY!

-the next day-

Ara: morning, guys.

Pyro: shut up.

Blaise: have a good night?

Ara/Pyro/Draco: SHUT UP!

Ara: I'm going to potions, so bye.

Snape: You're here early, Miss Grey.

Ara: cut the chiz, Severus. What does the Dark Lord want with Aragorna Whitlock?

Snape: He believes that she is his, and he wants her back.

Ara: god, help her(Me). Hasn't she told him that she isn't a piece of property?

Snape: yes. He wants her to love him instead of him forcing her to love him. He said he was sorry for what happened all those years ago.

Ara: and he wants her to truly love him, even if she loves someone else?

Snape: That's why he had Ara, Draco, Bellatrix, and Haze kill James Diamond and Kendall Knight.

Ara: He killed my cousin and Kendall? (James isn't really Ara's cousin btw. That's for you Haze)

Snape: James was your cousin?

Ara: Yes. No wonder I couldn't find his life force when I was in Hollywood. Tell the Dark Lord that I will find Aragorna Whitlock for him, as long as he leaves my family alone from now on.

Snape: You would help the dark Lord find his love if only he leaves your family out of this?

Ara: yes. I know what it's like to be missing the one you love.

Pyro: HEY ARI! Gustavo wants a music video, soon.

Ara: mhmm

Pyro: are you okay?

Ara: yeah fine, hey Draco said to meet him in the Slytherin common room..

Pyro: odd, he was asleep a few minutes ago...

Ara: he's Draco of course he's odd. I have to go -you run off-

Blaise: what's up with her?

Pyro: I don't know...Have you seen Draco?

Blaise: yeah he's dead to the world.

Pryo: she said...oh no! she's leaving!

Ara:-I apparate out of the school and back to Hollywood- I can't take it anymore! I can't take the stresses of my God Damned life! I might as well give myself to Tom now. -apparates to Malfoy Manor-

Lucius: What are you here for?

Ara: Where is Tom Riddle?

Voldemort: What gives you the right to call me that? You aren't the woman I love.

Ara: but I am, Thomas. -Undoes the spell you cast- I am Aragorna Marie Whitlock.

Voldemort(Tom): Ara...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you all those years ago.

Ara: I know.

Pyro: I know what she did... she left a note... -I start to cry-

Blaise: ..no She went to The Dark Lord?

Pyro: THATS WHAT THE GOD DAMNED NOTE SAID YOU BLOODY GIT!

Blaise: Sorry...

Pyro: no It's just...I'm worried, what if she tells them that Draco and I didn't kill Kendall and James?

Blaise: I don't know, but what about Potter?

Pyro: oh no you don't think she would do that do you?

Blaise: ... no Ara loves Potter like a ...nothing really

Pyro: -I continue to cry-

Tom: Ara, why did you disguise yourself as someone else?

Ara: I thought you were trying to kill me.

tom: I would never do that, Ara!

Ara: Tom, you KIDNAPPED me and Haze! I wasn't sure what you were gonna do next! You killed my boyfriend and one of his best friends!

Tom: Ara, I'm so sorry!

Ara: no you're not. I don't understand why I even came back to you in the first place!

Draco: Haze, meeting.

Pyro: Sure, sure...

Pyro's phone: I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around, For everyone to see Well, you said once yourself, baby Yeah,you know the deal Nobody holds a candle to me In my red high heels

Pyro: where is my dang phone!

Draco: How should I know? but find it! I hate that song!

Pyro's phone: Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels In my red high heels

Pyro: FOUND IT!

Draco: want an award?

Pyro: haha... Bonjour?

Mai: Bonjour, Haze. avez-vous entendu parler des enfants d'oiseaux?

Pyro: No.

Mai: Ecoute, je sais que vous travaillez pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que vous êtes un Mangemort.

Pyro: oui c'est vrai ... Je dois aller revoir. -I hang up and we go to the meeting.- *^

Draco&I ARA?

Ara: Hello, Haze, Draco.

Tom: Are you going to tell them?

Ara: I'll let them figure it out on their own. Thank you all for coming.

Tom: Yes. This is a big night for us. Tonight, we will crush the resistance from the inside out.

Ara:-hesitant- yes. We will. With Severus as our guide, Draco, Haze, and I will begin to break down their walls. we will start with the classes, taking down the teachers one at a time. If any of you think that this is a bad idea, speak now.

Pyro: -Clenches my fists and stands up as people gasp- That freaky future seeing professor Trelawney will see it coming. A-And Harry has visions of the future as well, in his sleep. He will tell everyone and show the visions.

Draco: Haze sit down!

Voldemort: Draco, Haze Have you got something to share? Besides what Haze just said?

Pyro: Yes, My Lord These people, well Bird kids-

Voldemort: Bird kids?

Pyro: Human-avian hybrids, sir. They have arrived at Hogwarts. And May I be excused for a moment. I might have a person willing to help us...

Voldemort: Yes but make it quick.

Pyro: Thank you, My Lord. -I walk out and Call Mai-(please I really do not want to pull a translator up just make up the convo and Itex is helping)

-Pyro walks back in-

Ara: So, Itex is helping and will get the bird kids. Right, Haze? -Pyro nods- I can take care of Trelawney, and what Harry sees doesn't always come true. Haze, do you NOT remember what happened to Sirius? Draco: Ara, may I speak with you for a moment? -I look at Tom, he nods, and I nod and follow Draco-

-Draco and my convo-

D: Ara, what are you doing here?

M: Dray, my life is over. Don't you get it? Haze killed the real Kendall, and you killed the real James.

D: What do you mean?

M: the doubles were the real ones. The Dark Lord proved it. 'Jason' was Kendall's double.

D: Ara,why did you give yourself to him?

M: There was nothing left for me! BTR was over, school was horrid, there was nothing left.

D: Ara, don't say tha-

M: Draco, just drop it. Let the Dark Lord know that I am going for a walk around the grounds.

Pyros thoughts: my cousin is going to die? Harry is going to die? Why'd I ever agree to be a Death Eater? WAIT CULLENS! They can help. no duh. oh shut up. your having a two way conversation with yourself. oh shit again...

Draco: love, snap out of it!

Pyro: hehe sorry...

Draco: your crying. why?

Pyro: -whisperd-: Harry. Do you think Ara would kill Harry?

Draco: I just told HIM that Ara was taking a walk around the grounds...

pyro: Draco?

Draco: she would...

Pyro: Lets go. I need to tell everyone. WE need to tell everyone.

Draco: okay. Don't tell Ara...

Pyro: I'm not stupid, I don't want to be killed. wait shes my best friend would she really do that to me? Draco: she thinks Kendall is dead. Jason was really Kendall.

Pyro: Kendall is dead... Kill me.

Draco: no.

Pyro: put me in a coma.

Draco: no.

Ara: -watching curiously.-

Pyro: knock me out?

Draco: no.

Pyro: fuck me?

Draco: n-yes! I'll do that!

Pyro: -smacks him on the head and glares-

Ara: ...-Ara shakes your head and walk away muttering something about us being too sexual- DON'T FORGET THE SILENCING SPELL! I'm serious!

Pyro: yeah, yeah.

Ara: -pops back to Hogwarts- What have I done?

Jason: Ara, what's wrong?

Ara: Nothing, Jason.

Jason: Ara, I really am Kendall.

Ara: oh, sh*t. Now what have I done? Why didn't you say anything earlier?

Kendall: I thought you knew!

Ara: Oh, God, why?

Kayla: Haze, Hogwarts we need to help. Get the pack. NOW!

Jasper: chill out Kayla.

Kayla: thank you Jazz. Hey should we bring Haze her snake?

Jaz: hisss -nod-

Esme: I just called Sam him and the pack will be here soon.

Nessie: I'll go with Jaz now to Hogwarts to meet Haze and Draco.

Edward: ok...

Nessie: HAZE I HAVE JAZ YOUR SNAKE! AND I THINK HES HUNGRY, HE KEEPS BITING MY ARMS!

Pyro: OKAY OKAY STOP YELLING! -Pyro comes out and take Jaz- so when will they be here?

Nessie: tomorrow. Along with the flock and the pack.

Pyro: Itex is working with you-know-who.

Random dude in Africa: OHH how cool a –

Nessie: WHHHHAAAATTTT!

RDIA: Oh come on! Will I never-

Pugsy: MYYYY HAAAIIIRRRR!

Pyro: whoops did I put blue hair dye in her shampoo?((This was meant to be a comedy….))

Ara: -sees you and the Cullens, Jasper looks pi*sed off-

Jasper: HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN FAMILY LIKE THIS?

Ara: At least it was better than suicide! -runs off, mark begins to burn, I put my disguise back on and it stops-

Ara: I will not fight for the dark lord, but for the resistance. I will help Haze and Draco fight back to avenge the fallen muggles and wizards.

Pyro: Ara?

Jasper: forget about her, Haze. She's a traitor.

Pyro: -Pyro nods- okay Jasper...I know...

Jasper: I'm sorry but this hurts you as much as it hurts me.

Pyro: Because you're an empath or because she's your sister, or because of both.

Jasper: both, mostly because she's my sister...

Edward: The Pack is here, Seth is depressed so don't mention Ara. Alright? -we nod and the pack come in-

Pyro: hey guys! OMG I have missed you- FANGELS! -I rush up and hug my brother, knocking him to the ground-

Fang: love you too sis...

-In the Slytherin Common room three mins later-

Pyro: okay, we need a game plan, oh and DO NOT tell Ara.

Blaise: why?

Pyro: she's working with you-know-who...

Blaise: oh no, not Ara. She's too sweet!

Pyro: oh shut it lover boy!

Blaise: I'm-

Pyro: okay game plan! first...

-three hours later, and ten shots of fire-whiskey for Fred later-

Max: so Itex is working with the freaky bald dude?

Pyro: yes.

Emmett: what's next? The Volturi?

Pyro: SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!

Ara; -Ara runs in- guys, stop!

everyone: SHUT UP!

Ara: well you may want to know that there is a traitor among you.

Jasper: Why should we believe you?

Ara: do I look like Ara?

everyone: no...

Ara: exactly. "Ara" is dead, at least Voldy thinks so.

Jasper: And we should believe you?

Ara: -mutters a spell to let you see Voldemort-

Voldy: Why? WHY MUST EVERYTHING I LOVE BE TAKEN FROM ME?

Ara: told you so.

Jasper: but how can we trust you? How can I trust you?

Ara: a UV.

Draco: of course! If she makes an unbreakable vow to us, the moment she breaks it, she dies.

Ara: why does that not make me feel any better?

Draco: You could die.

Ara: oh, yeah! It's up to Jasper though. Jasper is still my brother, so he has to decide.

Jasper: No.

Ara: No what?

Jasper: No unforgivable vow. You've already proven to me that you can be trusted.

Ara: Thank you, Jazz. –Ara hugs him crying- I'm sorry I left you, all of you.

Pyro: why did you, Ara?

Ara: Two things. one I'm not Ara. My name now is Ari. and two somehow, Voldy convinced me that all my friends and family were gone in some stupid dream.

Pyro: wow. Just like Harry.

Ari: speaking of Harry, Voldemort wanted Ara to kill him. Guess what she was gonna do. Pyro/Draco/Jasper/Fang: Temporary killing Curse!

Ari: you have got to stop doing that!

Pyro: we should stop but I don't think we can...

Bella: erm why don't we just have Draco and Haze spy on Voldemort for us?

Pyro: ...Why didn't we think of that?

Iggy: 'cause you're a blonde.

Fang: she has black hair. My twin remember?

Pyro: both of you SHUT UP! Now is not the time to fight over stupid things.

Ari: unless this turned into a musical...

Pyro: want to torture the hp cast later?

Ari: sure, it'll be a stress thingy. how are we going to torture them?

pyro: a very potter musical? its a thing on Youtube.

Ari: m'kay.

Pyro: so now we need a plan.

Bella: I told you this before, you and Draco spy and tell us what You know whos's planing.

Pyro: oh right..

Ariana: SHUT UP!

Haze:What?

Ari: We really need some music...that isn't the point. We need to convince Voldy that they're on his side for good.

Pyro: oh yeah. He might be mad at us.

Ari/Draco: Don't remind us.

Pyro: doesn't he want to convert Ariana as well?

Ari: Might? MIGHT?

Pyro: sorry, IS... WAIT! no no no NO! you are not re-becoming a death-eater, the pain you went through was mild-

Draco: This pain is much much worse-

Pyro: its like having a knife-

Draco: a knife on fire going through-

Pyro: your skin with sulfuric acid and black ink on it.

Ari: uh okay... then again...

Draco: Yeah, Then again –Draco rolls his eyes-

Harry: We just need to sit down and THINK.

Ari: not something Gryffindor's do often. Hey I'm gonna go get the flock, Ari, Dylan, the Cullen's, and the pack.

Ari: why? and I thought they were here?

Pyro: we'll need them, trust me, I have a bad feeling. And no they left for some crazy reason. I'll be back. -Pyro snaps her wings open and flys away-

Draco: I-I need To lay down... -He walks to his dorm with an Ipod.-

Ari: Rest sound's nice...

Harry: we can keep watch. You should sleep, you haven't been asleep in what three days?

Ari: ...so? –Ari gets a glare form Jasper- I thought you left?

Jasper: So did I... I have no clue how I got here...

Ari: okay, yeah I need sleep.

Harry: Er why are you talking to that pole?

Ari: huh? No that's -oh heh...I thought it was Jasper...

Harry; okay, get to sleep before the couch starts talking...

Ari: good idea. -Ari goes upstairs and into her dorm to see Ginny-

Ginny: I'm here because none of us are supposed to be alone...

Ari:whatever...

-later when Haze comes back with everyone-

pyro: no more leaving randomly! -Pyro flips open the Daily Prophet- oh Nyx... Seventeen Muggels were killed in Hollywood, London, Texas and Arizona!

Ron: Bloody hell! In each state?

Pyro; yes. Each one.

Jasper: thats not good...

Pyro; NO DUH!

-With Ari-

Ari:-Ari sits up in her bed and grabs a Daily Prophet off the floor- I'm going to kill him! –She storms downstairs-

Jasper: Ara, calm down. Your hair is on fire.

Ari: I know that! I am going to watch him go up in a pillar of flames when I find him.

Jasper: Emmett, please dump the bucket on her. -Ari gets doused with water; the flames don't go out- everyone: What the fuck?

Ari: It happens when I'm ready to kill someone. -Her flames go out- Anyone have a plan?

A/N GOOD GODDESS ITS BEEN TOO LONG IM SO SO SO SORRY, I TOLD MY BROTHER TO UPDATE WHEN I WAS BUSY! KILL ME IF YOU WANT, I WONT STRUGGLE, I SURRENDER!


End file.
